


There's More Than Meets The Eye

by a2gisy1



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bombing, First Meetings, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Multi, Office, Other, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2gisy1/pseuds/a2gisy1
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Guard the ambassador thoughtout the meeting and then they can be in their own merry way. Unfortunately, that's not what happen in there. The first few minutes in the meeting was the same, but suddenly, a bomb exploded. Chaos ensued. After evacuating, Taeyong found out that it was done by one of the world's renowned terrorist. He decided to ask some help from a few unexpected people.Sangyeon didn't expect to get a call from one of the agencies best agent and the person he looked up to. He decided to help out. It's not like he's busy anyway, besides, his team needed a distractions after what happened not so long before.Or Sangyeon decides to help out Taeyong in a mission and he was faced with a few unexpected events.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Lee Sangyeon, enemies to friends - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Begin

"Guarding a meeting?" 

Taeyong looked up from the paper he's holding. It's not like this is the first mission for him to be guarding a meeting, more accurately the ambassador. He has done so many of them that he can barely count it. So why does Doyoung sounds so surprised? Judging from his expression, it seems that his friend slash fellow agent is worried about the earlier event in the beginning of the month. A group of terrorist were reported to be sighted near a government building and almost managed to kill for a few citizen if it wasn't for Ten bless his soul who happens to be there at the time. 

"It's not like they'll attack that place. Besides, I'm not the only person there, there'll be Johnny there too, and Yuta on standby, so don't worry too much." He said dismissively. Doyoung sighed. That's true. Their best sniper, Yuta would be on stand-by. Not only that, Johnny the North America agency leader will be there as well. Nothing could possibly go wrong, but why does he felt uneasy? 

"You're just worrying too much. I'll be back safely, don't worry. Johnny and Yuta will watch my back and it's not like I'm not capable of looking after myself." That statement made Doyoung scoffed. He has lost count of how many times Taeyong has almost met death. If It wasn't for Taeil who's always on standby in the clinic, he would be a dead meat by now. Not to mention, there has been a few events where Taeyong got back with a gunshot wound. 

"Just make sure you be careful, seriously." With that, he left the room. It's always hard to talk with their leader slash head of the agency. He's just a hardhead sometimes. Overall, he's an excellent agent. Being one of the head of the Seoul Branch at such a young age, he had received so many compliments and praises from various people. The junior agents looked up to him so much, not to mention he also successfully convinced the head of the North America Branch, Johnny to join the team in Seoul. Johnny agreed for some reason and gave the agency to one of his junior. He didn't come alone though. He also brought along of his best agents, Mark and Jaehyun. Mark who's still a newbie in the whole situation received training from the senior agent like it should be. Seeing potential in Mark, Taeyong took him under his wing. Training Mark was relatively easy, the boy is a genius. He can absorb information like a sponge. He got trained in leading by Taeyong, the man thinking of passing the whole leadership to Mark. The boy didn't receive only paperwork training as what Doyoung like to call it, he also received training in a few different fields Hand-to-hand combat by Ten(he knows almost every technique that existed in this world), gun shooting by Yuta(the best sniper in the agency, but don't tell him that because he can get pretty big headed), and technical things by Taeil(he's not only a doctor but also a master technician he can fix most things). 

"Don't walk while daydreaming, you might bump into someone." Someone said next to him. Doyoung turned around to find Yuta, grinning widely. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?" He asked. 

"Nope, I'm all ready. There's no many measurements that I need to make. Just a few cleaning on the rifle and it's all done." Yuta answered. "Judging by your look you're worried that the terrorist might attack?" 

Doyoung nodded. Yuta can read people so easily that sometimes Doyoung forgot that he's actually a sniper. "We don't know them, not yet at least. We can't take any careless action. They could be planning something and we don't know it."

"Jeez, you're worrying too much, Dons," Doyoung glared at him, "It's not like it will happen. They summon Taeyong and Johnny, you know how scary those two are when they're together, and me, you know how precise I can shoot if anything happens, I'll watch their back." Yuta said reassuringly. 

Doyoung smiled. Maybe he's worrying too much. Oh, how wrong they were. 

**

The meeting was about to start. Johnny looked around him. Taeyong was talking to the superior, must be last check before letting any of the ambassadors in. Yuta was nowhere to be seen, but he can feel that they're safe, all of them are, as long as the sniper is there. He can almost feel the reassuring aura of knowing that the sniper is always ready to shoot if anything goes out of hand. Everything for tonight is perfect, he thought. All they need to do is just get through the meeting and then the jobs done. 

A few minutes later, Taeyong approached him. "Is everything ready?" he asked. Nodding, he finally managed to take a good look at his leader's face. He has dark circles under his eye, indicating that he stayed up late the night before. "You should rest for a bit." Johnny said. 

"I'll be fine, don't worry. It's not the first mission where I need to guard someone after a lack of sleep and it's definitely not the last." he said reassuringly. Johnny nodded, not wanting to push the conversation further. They need to focus on the mission, after the whole thing's done, he'll need to take care of some of the paperwork to lessen the burden Taeyong has to carry as the head of the branch in their area. Perhaps the other can have a good rest after a long day of work. It's not like Johnny's busy anyway. 

"Why are you two standing there for? You should get going. It's about to start in 10 minutes." Yuta's voice came through the comms pulling Johnny back to reality. 

"Shut up, Yuta. I bet you can chill for a bit there as there's nothing to worry about while Yong and I need to keep our guards up as some of the ambassador might attack each other." He replied jokingly. He could hear the other scoffed from the comms and was about to reply when Taeyong cut in, "Alright, stop fighting you two. You can have a nice decent fight later on at HQ, hell, you can even beat the other up, just don't kill each other right now as I need the both of you." His tone is stern, yet the other two can hear a joking tone from the leader. 

Nothing to worry about then. Johnny made a mental note. Everything's in place. Then let's get this over with. He sighed. He and Taeyong went to the meeting room. This is gonna be a long night. 

** 

Watching through the scope, nothing unusual happen. The ambassadors sitting next to each other, some were standing up, a heated argument seem to take place. Yuta sighed. It has been a good hour since the meeting started and nothing seem to be resolved. They only got heated up by each passing minute. Oh, god, how much he wished he could be sleeping inside the dormitory, warm and cozy, and not met by the cold air. In order to be able to see the whole building, entrance and exit, he need to be outside, not the usual inside room spot he likes. He also cursed his stupidity for not bringing a much warmer coat. He should have realised that this will be an outside sniping and not inside. Oh, well, what's done is done, there's no used- 

'Something's moving.' he thought. He peered through the scope. What he saw made him froze. The terrorist. They're here. They pretended to be a part of a cleaning team for the building. The security officer didn't seem to noticed that he's facing the world's terrorist. He nodded and let the 'fake' cleaning people in. Yuta pressed his comms. "This is agent Four. Agent One and Agent Three, you there?" 

A reply came not so long after. "This is Agent One, what is it Agent Four?" 

"They're here. I suggest we end this meeting right now, Agent One." he fixed his rifle a bit, placing his hand at the trigger. 

"How many?"

"Three at least. There might be more inside the van. Will confirm later."

"Alright, Agent Four. You have my permission to shoot, Agent Three and I will see what we can do here." With that, the comms went silent. Yuta grinned. It's been so long since he has been able to pull the trigger at someone. Reconfirming the target position, he shoot. A clean kill. One down, two more to go. Or at least that's what he thought. Right after he killed the first one, another came out of the van while the other two looked around. They turned to the latter and mumble something that before going inside the van and drove off. 

"Well, that's weird." he muttered softly. He was about to pressed his comms to report again, when a loud 'bang' sounded and the building where the meeting was held was crumbling. Cursing under his breath, he asked, "Agent One? Agent Three? You two there?" 

"This is Agent Three. Agent One is injured, the ambassadors are alright. Agent Four, what about you?" Yuta released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His colleagues are safe and the ambassadors are safe, too. Taeyong is injured, but at least he's still alive, and that's all that matters. 

"Agent Three, I'm fine. Meet you at the car?" 

"I think we better meet at the emergency point? See you there." 

Yuta packed his rifle and head towards the emergency point. He passed a few bystanders who were watching the whole building in awe. Some of them even tried to take a picture with their phones. 'People these days.' he thought. He kept going until reach the emergency point. He was the last to arrive. Taeyong and Johnny already arrived there. The first had his arm slung around the other's shoulder. Yuta raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question of what happened. 

"After receiving your information, he alerted the head security and we went to start evacuating the building without alerting those who are outside. It was a success that is until the bomb blow off. Taeyong was still inside, but he managed to survive somehow. He just got a few glass shard and a piece of ruin pinned his leg to the ground. Other than that, we're safe and healthy." Johnny explained, receiving a glare from the other after he finished his explanation. 

"How did they plant the bomb? This place has the top security and there is no doubt that there must extra protection from the outside, people like us. As far as what I have gathered from my position, everything is clear during and before the meeting, at least until I alerted you two." Yuta asked. 

"I think I know what might happen. Before I start explaining though, Johnny can you help me sit down?" Johnny slowly assisted Taeyong to sat down at the side road. He sighed before continuing, "You remember that corrupt politician from a year ago we captured?" Receiving a nod from the other two, he spoke, "This group of terrorist might or might not be a part of the group that the politician gathered for the past few years. They might think of this as something that will bring justice to their leader." 

"So, they think that this is a justice for that guy? What kind of mindset is that?" Yuta asked in disgust. 

"It's not weird you know. it might be different in other places but here? Everything is basically revenge and stuff like that. There are only a few cases where everyone in the group whose leader we captured will turn a new page where they'll be a good citizen." 

"What are we going to do now?" Johnny asked. 

"I'll tell the superior about this. They will definitely asked us to keep track of this group. I will also call a friend. He can help out." 

"By a friend you don't mean them, do you?"

"It's who you think it is. They'll definitely agreed though, so we don't need to worry."


	2. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon had a nightmare. He went to the living room as he heard the voices of his team members arguing about something TV-related. He focused on whatever that was playing when he's back at what happened a few months back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up y'all. How was the first chapter? Is it good? I would like to know your thoughts of how the story will go (No pressure tho hahahaha) Thank you for those of you who spare the time to read my story and kudos :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.^^

A scream. A gunshot. Then another pain shrieking scream. A face appeared in front of him looking in pain. He wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn't come out. The face shot him a glare. "You love this don't you?" it asked. He couldn't answer. He knew that face. The face that haunts him until now. Receiving no response, the face scoffed. "That's right. You made me like this, Zero." He said in a mocking tone. "You didn't even do anything when you watched him back then. You didn't try to stop him to kill me and the others." It gave him a grin. "But, now, it's different. You will end here and come along with us" A hand reached his neck. 

Sangyeon woke up, sweat covered him. He's still in his room, not inside some strange abyss. His roommate is currently not in, probably still in the living room. Arguments could be heard from the living room. Sighing, he got out of the bed. This was not the first time it happens. He has been haunted by the same dream over and over again. Not to mention, the flow was the same every single time. He would wake up with sweat all over his body. Ruffling his hair, he opened the door. 

"OH! Sangyeon-hyung, did we wake you up?" the youngest, Eric asked. A hint of worry and concern could be heard from his voice. Smiling to ease the younger concern, Sangyeon shook his head. He sat at a nearby couch. There's no use in going back to sleep now. After that dream usually, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He would just toss around at the bed for an hour or so, before going back to sleep. Everyone turned back to the film they're watching. It's another horror film.Everyone has a very different reaction towards the film, that sometimes it's amusing to watch their reaction instead of the film. Without realising, he remembered about what happened a few months ago, how the dream that has haunts him since an incident that change his life returned after it was gone for quite a bit of time. 

** 

"This is Agent Kevin. Cost is clear, over."

"Alright. Agent Kevin, you can move forward."

"Roger that, Cap." He gestured his friend to move forward. It was a saving mission. One of the nation's most important man's child was being held captive by some group of rebel who wanted to change the country into their own cost. Sangyeon scanned the perimeter. He and his team has gone quite deep into the 'base' where according to their intel, was where the child was held captive. No one was guarding the entrance and he could found a way to escape already. Something's wrong. There's no way the rebel would let them in easily, unless... He pressed his coms, asking "Agent Kevin, you there?"

"I'm here, Cap , what's up?" 

"Don't you think it's weird that we could come here that easily? Shouldn't we bumped into someone right about now?"

He sighed. It's weird, he realised. No matter how important the hostage is, there must be a guard or two guarding the entrance in case someone intrude inside the place. It's basic logic of survival. It doesn't matter how amateur you are. Sangyeon gazed at the hallways in front of him. No sound, no movement, nothing. Very still. As if it was waiting for their arrival. Like their existence there was expected. His blood turned cold. 

"Cap, you okay?" His friend asked. He tried to be as quiet as possible. True, everything was safe until now, but he's not taking any chances. When in enemies territory, never let your guard down, it may cost you your life. That was the first word that's taught inside the academy. Don't let your guard down or you die. Those words stuck with the every single one of them until they graduated or even until they die. It doesn't matter how good you are at killing there's always people who are better you. 

Sangyeon gave a nod before advancing forward. They have seen something much more worse than just this and they survived. They can also survived this, he thought. Perhaps he shouldn't think like that as that mission was one of the mission where it went wrong. 

A few minutes later, he arrived at a clearing. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he peeked out from one of the container where he was hiding. There it was as plain as day, he saw the child being tied up on a chair. Four guards holding a rifle stood surrounding the child. "Only four guys? Seriously?" His friends asked in a hushed whisper. He nodded. 

"Hwall, are you ready with your own rifle?" Sangyeon turned to his friend. Hwall gave him a nod. He quickly unpacked it. The rifle was a small one compared to the one that the guards were holding. Don't let be fooled though, that rifle is just as good as any other rifle there is even better probably. That rifle was modified by their team's technician who happens to be a tech graduate of the world's best tech academy. It has a jet-black color with a faint white stripes on its body. The trigger was fitted for the holder's finger. It also has letter written under it. The rifle was Hwall's favorite weapon among the other. He would brought that rifle for every mission. A gunshot echoed while he was examining his rifle. 

"To think that you would come here. I was skeptical at first but you really do come here. The child is really that important, huh?" A hooded figure appeared suddenly. Both agents froze. They knew that voice really well, all of them were. That voice was the voice of the world's most wanted criminal. He has killed many innocent people using various methods but his most favorite one was mutilation. "Well, what a surprise then to be able to meet you again, Agent Zero or should I call you Agent Sangyeon instead?" 

That person also happens to be Sangyeon's senior in the academy. They used to be really closed in the past. They even ended up in the same team. But, one day, that person killed many of his comrade leaving Sangyeon alive to watch as he killed all the team member. There's no way Sangyeon could forget that voice. The voice that used to soothe him whenever he was in tough times. However, that didn't soothe him anymore. Instead, it brought him pain. He still couldn't believe that his used to be kind and great senior turned to be a criminal who has no mercy in anything. He would kill everyone who gets on his way , including his own friends and family. 

Hwall held his arm, mouthing him to wait. He should've wait. He knew he was acting reckless but he couldn't help it. He must help that child get to the safety of his parents, of his family. Whenever he heard his senior's voice, he couldn't help but feel like he was back at the place where he watched his team members got killed one by one. He watched helplessly as he hid while his senior killed everyone single one of them without mercy. No matter how hard he begged, pleaded for him to stopped it, he would keep pulling the trigger. 

Sangyeon didn't realize that he was already out of hiding until another gunshot erupted. Pulling out his gun from his pocket, he shoot back. One man down. Three more to go. The child must be safe no matter what. That sentences echoed in his mind over and over again.He watched his ex-senior smirked. He was planning on something, He thought. Pressing his comms, he said, "I want all agents to leave the perimeter, now." Protest filled his ears. He turned to Hwall and pointed at the ceiling with his eyes. He's gonna end this now. The wild goose chase between him and his ex-senior ends now. "I don't want to hear any protest. This is an order. And no one disobeyed this." 

Hwall looked at his captain as if he has been possessed. Perhaps Sangyeon is possessed. No time to ponder over that, though. He nodded and left, leaving Sangyeon with the hooded figure and three more armed guards. He knew deep down that his captain is a great agents, he didn't know however how he can beat four people with only a normal gun. He was nearing the exit when he felt pain. Gripping at the railing, he could heard his name being called from the bottom. He won't passed out. Another gunshot. He felt someone pulled him from the bottom, exchanging their place. He watched as Sangyeon got shot near his heart. Another gunshot. Then another and another. Hwall watched in horror as the gunshot missed several times by luck but one hit Sangyeon near his stomach. 

The body of his leader went limp and Hwall struggled to keep him upright. "I didn't realize how weak you are, Agent Zero. Brought memories don't you think? How I used to protect you, but now? You protected your own team. To think I let you live back then, only for you to waste it like this? Huh.. Pretty ironic, yet beautiful to watch. How your teammates will mourn over your death like how you used to your over those useless bastards." 

Hwall ignored the hooded figure speech. In his mind, he have to keep Sangyeon awake. He has to live. The young leader deserved everything in the world. He was kind, uptight sometimes, but overall he was a great leader. He was really patient with the younger ones. He was the perfect person anyone on the team wished for. "Agent Hwall, what happened?" He could hear Kevin's panic voice. The other must have heard the gunshot. 

"Go." Sangyeon whispered weakly. "This..is not your...fight...It's mine...Let me finished...it..." 

"No...I won't let you. You're too weak. Besides, we're in this together aren't we?" 

"Please...Hwall...Just...Just go...Take the...child..and go." He attempted to sit upright. Hwall held him steady. Sitting was hard, but not impossible. Sangyeon shoved all the pain to the back of his mind. He's determined to end the fight with his ex-senior once for all. He has waited long enough for this moment and he won't let this go to waste. He'll avenge his team's death even if it cost his own life. 

"Don't be stupid. You're important to us. If you want to kill this man, then we're in this together." A voice said from behind him. Both agents turned around to see the whole team was there. They each held a determined expression. Kevin stepped forward, approaching the both of them. 

'What a surprise there. You've met some very amazing yet stupid people. You haven't told them anything have you Agent Zero?" The hooded man smirked. 

"Give...me...the child...He...shouldn't be...in this place." Sangyeon glared at him. Kevin slung his arm around, holding him steady and careful not to hurt the leader further. 

One of the guards approached the child, untying the rope and shoved the child towards them. He ran to the agents, crying rivers. "Jacob. Take the kid and go. You know what to do." The second-in-command Hyunjae ordered. Nodding, Jacob soothes the child while escorting him outside. "Kevin, I think you should treat Cap's wound. Let Hwall and I finished-"

Another gunshot erupted. It was pointed towards Sangyeon, before it hit the target however, Hwall stepped in the way and got shot. The room went silent. You could even heard a pin drop. Sangyeon tried to reach for Hwall but fell instead. His face would have met the ground if it wasn't for the steady hands of Kevin around his body. Hyunjae approached carefully, not wanting to injury the other any further. The shot missed by a few millimetres only injuring the other on his already-shot-leg. 

"How stupid. I was planning to kill you, Zero. But that's not how it's gonna be today it seems. No matter, we can meet another time. There's a bomb planted inside this building that will explode in about a minute. Until we meet again." With that, the hooded man and his guards left. 

"Come, we have to go. You two are injured. We can't go fast but if we go now, maybe we can miss the explosion." Urging everyone out, Hyunjae took Hwall on one arm and signalled Kevin to go as well. Sangyeon couldn't believe it. He was given another chance to redeem his past mistake and yet failed yet again. Feeling the pull of the darkness, he closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was the panic voices of the others calling him.

** 

"Sangyeon-hyung?" A voice snapped him back to reality. Jacob looked at him with worried eyes. After joining the others on the couch, the leader was quiet not to mention, his gaze was also empty. "Are you thinking about what happened a few months ago?" The incident which almost let him and Hwall to a brink of death. After that incident however, the latter decided to left the team after staying for some time. His injured leg which got shot twice couldn't be healed properly. The doctor in charge said Hwall need to take care of his leg and quit the team so he could do things like he used to. The leader blamed himself for the left although it was completely beyond his control. He was on the brink of death himself. Got shot near the stomach and near his heart. If it wasn't for Kevin's first aid, who knows what will happen now? 

A phone rang loudly. Eric paused the film in annoyance as it was getting into the good part yet something or rather someone decided to interrupt them. Chuckling at Eric's annoyance, Sangyeon petted the younger's head before getting up to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Lee Sangyeon?"

Confused as to how the person on the other line knew his name, he asked, "Yes, who is this?"

"Oh, good. Hello, then. This is Kim Doyoung. I would like to have a meeting with you. When will you be free?" 

"I'm free this week, Doyoung-ssi. I'm sorry to say this, but are you the Kim Doyoung as in the person that's the right hand man of the agency's best agent and best leader?" 

Laughter could be heard from the other side. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Although I do have to say, I'm quite impressed you know me, us I mean. Seems like we have built quite a good reputation around here. Well, then, thank so much for your time Sangyeon-ssi. I'll tell you when to meet." The line went dead. Sangyeon put the phone down. He couldn't help but smile. Seems like something fun will happen.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Sangyeon met up at a cafe. At first, they were both awkward with each other, but that soon change as time passed by. They were discussing about work when suddenly, a man came in. He looked messy from head to toe. The employee were about to asked the man to go when the glass window broke. A group of thugs entered from the window holding a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update of the day. Sangyeon and Taeyong finally talked with each other. For those of who has been waiting for this interaction, hope you enjoy it^^ Thank you for those of you who left kudos and feel free to comment^^ Also thank you for those of you who spare the time to listen to this story.

He has to admit. Doyoung did an amazing job in arranging the meeting. To be honest, this is the first time he has ever met the other. The whole time they spoke was only through phone and usually it was short. Sometimes at the HQ, they met each other but it was also only exchanging polite greetings. Deep down, he wondered how will the other react. According to Doyoung, the other was very enthusiastic about it. "You'll be fine. He seems pretty excited to meet you. I'm sure he'll say okay to the request. Jeez, you're worrying too much. Just go and talk, alright? If he didn't agree, just make him. This is not the first time you ever done this. Use your skill in negotiating." That was what Doyoung said before he left the agency. He really hope that the other would agree to help him. 

When he arrived at the meeting cafe, it's pretty empty. He didn't see the other at the cafe. Seems like he came pretty early. Taeyong sighed. Guess he'll order some coffee first. How tired he was after yesterday's mission, but it's not like this is the first time he need to arrange everything in one single night. He has pulled so many all-nighters that he has lost count. 

"Hi! How can I help you?" the cashier smiled brightly. 

"I'll have one Americano, please. Large size." 

"Certainly, and would you like anything else?" 

He shocked his head. Oh, how he wanted to order some sweet cakes. Judging from the looks, it'll probably taste good. He craved for something sweet, but oh well, he need all the concentration he has for this, so guess he'll just buy some bread or something on the way back. Slipping a 20 dollar bill to the counter, mumbling about keeping the change, he went to the table near the window. He could feel the cashier's eyes behind him. Whatever, he thought. The cashier probably thought him as a weird customer, not like he cares. 

Taeyong fished out his phone from his pocket, checking any new messages or call. Turns out, only one message came which is quite surprising. Usually, his whole phone will be very noisy, phone calls, messages, coming nonstop until he sometimes considered of throwing his phone away if he didn't remember that the whole documents were sent to his phone and the easiest way of not to bring laptop is by phone. 

The message from Doyoung was asking him to check his email as he has just sent a few details about the other person he'll be meeting. It's a two page long document, ranging from the other's skills, his team, and personality. Again, he's quite impressed by Doyoung's skill in searching the whole thing up. It's pretty hard to find something like this especially about an agent's ability, personality, and how he interacted. Informations like that are pretty classified and hard to get. Nothing can get past his second-in-command it seems. 

The waiter came while he was reading bringing him his coffee. Smiling, he sips his coffee. Nothing beats coffee after a hard work. He thought. Taeyong continued to read the documents for another good five minutes. He checked his watch. The other sure is late. Well, not really actually, it's only been a minute since the meeting time. Since when did he care about time? He thought. None, he answered mentally. He gazed around the cafe. This was the first time, he managed to looked at the surrounding after he arrived. 

Overall, it was a pretty small cafe. The cafe was pretty comfy. It has several barstools in the middle of the cafe. A waiter was cleaning in the corner. A couple was talking opposite from him. They ordered a cake and two drinks. Judging from the cups, they could be drinking tea or latte and some drinks like chocolate or something similar. A group of student at the largest table at the corner. They were discussing about something related to graphics. Probably a group of college students. It was pretty unusual for a high school student to be discussing about something pretty business related and from the looks of it pretty advanced too. Or maybe they could be a high school students discussing about mathematics, not that it's weird too. 

The sound of the bell chimed snapped Taeyong from his thoughts. At the door, stood a man with brown-coloured hair. He wore a pair of sneakers, jeans, and checkered shirts. Taeyong recognised the man. It was the person he's meeting. The man approached him, smiling apologetically. "Hello. I'm so sorry, I'm late, Taeyong-ssi. My name is Sangyeon. It's a pleasure to meet you." Taeyong smiled at him, reaching for a hand shake. The other accepted it, still maintaining his smile.

"I didn't wait that long, anyway, so don't worry. Have a sit." He gestured towards Sangyeon to have a sit. This is gonna be a talk that will be worth it, it seems. 

**

Sangyeon arrived at the cafe ten minutes later. He sure hope that Taeyong wasn't waiting that long. He tried to get there as fast as he can, even running, once he got off the bus. He glanced at the cafe from the window, spotting the other with ease. He was looking at his surrounding. The bell above the door chimed as he entered. He approached Taeyong as fast as he could without running. 

"Hello. I'm so sorry, I'm late, Taeyong-ssi. My name is Sangyeon. It's a pleasure to meet you." Taeyong smiled at him, reaching for a hand shake. He accepted it, trying to be as polite as possible while trying to suppress his excitement of meeting the person he looked up to. 

"I didn't wait that long, anyway, so don't worry. Have a sit." He gestured towards Sangyeon to have a sit. Once they were both sat, awkward silence filled the two. They technically have never talk to each other before and exchanging polite nod and hello's doesn't count as a part of a talk. 

"So, umm...Would you like to order something first before we talk?" Taeyong asked. He's not thirsty or anything, but it might be a really long talk so might as well. Mumbling a 'yes', he went to the counter and ordered. After that, he returned back to his seat and an awkward silence filled them once more.

"Has Doyoung told you why we're meeting?" Taeyong asked. Sangyeon shook. During the phone conversation, Doyoung has only asked him to come to the place and let the other's leader explained the whole thing. Realising that Doyoung was giving him all the work, Taeyong sighed. His friend just wouldn't help him on this one it seems. Sangyeon fidgeted nervously. Did he do something that upset the other? He hope not. This is one of the rare chance he has to be talking to his role model, he didn't want to ruin of course. He wanted to say something when the other beat him up to it. 

"So, I need your help." He said bluntly. Sangyeon looked at him, his eyes widened. Asking for help? From him? For real? Taeyong chuckled. Seems like he said those words out loud. Oops.. "Some things happened during the last few months. A group of terrorist is here. Last night, an attack occurred at the meeting of the world's ambassador. No one was hurt, thankfully, and everyone got out safely. The ambassadors were quite shocked but other than that, no harm done. I need your help to investigate the whole matter. I heard from a few trusted people that you and your team are pretty good agents. So, can you help me?" 

That explanation caught him off guard. A group of terrorist, could it be who he think it is? No... Nothing is confirmed, yet at this point. It could be a whole different person from the one he's currently thinking. He's just being paranoid and blinded by the past. "Emm...Sangyeon? What do you think?" Taeyong asked again. Gripping his jeans, he looked at the other straight at the eyes and nodded. 

"I'm willing to help, if my power and the other's can be of use." He said firmly. Taeyong released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was nervous about the whole thing after all. He reached over to his phone and showed the other a document. 

"This is as far as we know. My team and I have been gathering information after a bomb attacked a few months back. We don't know if this could be of any help, we sure hope it does. You could take a look at it. Do you want me to give you the documents?" 

Sangyeon nodded. He read the document briefly. Seems like it's not who he think it is. He could work in peace for awhile before continuing his research about his ex-senior and finished their business once and for all. After that, he could work in peace and maybe visited Hwall at his house. He continued on reading the whole thing. Nothing is similar to what he knew about his ex-senior group. Some of the members were ex-convict, some of them were trouble teens and those people who got in trouble with the police, but never go to jail which he didn't even know if it's possible. 

"This is quite a lot of information." he said. The other smiled. 

"Probably not as much as what we usually have, but it'll do for now, until we receive another information. What do you-" The sentence was never finished. A man entered. If it's one of the customer, then it won't be weird, but something in him caught both agents attention. The man wore a really dirty clothes. He's wearing a leather jacket along with some black pants. His shoes looked like they haven't been washed for ages. 

The cashier approached the man, thinking he was a beggar wanting for some scrape of food. How wrong it was. The window near the entrance broke resulting to glass shards flying all over the place. Both agents stood up, knowing what will happen next. The man pushed the cashier to the ground while protecting himself from the glass shards. The cashier was about to protest when a group of thugs entered. This is not your normal thugs whom you see everyday at the street. The thugs held out guns, some aimed at the man, some at the customer. 

"Nobody moves. This matter will soon be over once we're done with this piece of shit. Y'all can go to your own way as long as you follow what we tell you," The middle thug and the biggest of them all barked out. Everyone in the cafe cowered in fear. Who wouldn't if you have a gun aimed straight at your face. The agents however tried to remain calm. They knew fully well that if they recklessly jumped into the scene, citizens around them might get hurt. Both of them didn't bring any guns as the don't won't to cause a stir and trouble themselves. 

"Hey, Sangyeon?" Taeyong whispered. Sangyeon looked at him, raising his eyebrow asking a silent question. "You know what to do, right?" He smirked. The latter looked at him for a moment, before the answer finally hit him. He grinned at the other. After that, they both jumped towards the scene in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's this messy man? I'm also open for those of you who wants to guess the next chapter^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	4. Leaving Old For A Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo has a very rough past. He decided that he would saved someone who he's supposed to kill, defying the order of the gang leader. This earned him a wild-goose chase for a few months along with the person he saved. For the first time in his life, he felt comfort and safe. Coming out from a broken home and a very hard and harsh gang, he finally met someone who actually cares about him. He went to a small cafe when he was almost caught, earning him a meeting with two very amazing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update^^ This chapter tells about Sunwoo and how he got himself into this crazy mess. Plus an appearance of Juyeon, too. I hope you enjoy it.

Running away from a gang that took you in from a street and gave you a life you never thought you would have is a bad idea. He could tell you that much. Kim Sunwoo. He's one of the youngsters inside a gang. He still remember clearly why he became a gang member in the first place. He was only 15 years old back then. He came from a broken home. His parents would beat him up no matter the circumstances. Even though the event that has taken place wasn't his fault, he would be beaten up and ended up with a new wound. One day, he decided to run away, thinking that living in the street would be a better life for him. As it turns out, it wasn't. He has to earn money on his own, if he couldn't earn money, the best way to eat was to ask for some leftovers from restaurants or food stalls. His life didn't turn out to be good after that. One day, he was busy cleaning some walls at a convenient store when suddenly a group of thugs approached him. The tallest of them asked him to give them some money and go away. He refused earning him a swollen face the next day. He decided to learn how to defend himself. This earns him a spot at a gang. 

The leader of the gang was kind enough to give him some place to stay and some clothes, although they're pretty old but still fits Sunwoo perfectly. Sunwoo lived a comfortable life for quite a while. He has a skill or so the leader told him, of becoming a natural killer. He could hold a gun and killed the man in front of him without sparing a second glance. The leader praised him so much, earning respect from the new ones. The old ones however were pretty unhappy with him. He would always get a cold shoulder from the older ones. 

It was about a week ago when things turned to the worse. He and some other old member had to kill some guy who didn't pay for the things the guy buy from the gang. All they need to do was asked the guy to pay, if he refused, bring him to the hideout of the gang, and let the leader decide for his fate. Nothing new. It's just the same old things Sunwoo has done numerous times. When they arrived at the guy's place, things became messy. What's supposed to be a simple task, became a wild-goose chase for Sunwoo. 

He and the other gang members asked the guy about the payment. The guy as expected refused to pay. Some of the gang members exchange gaze, then they pushed the guy to the ground. Watching the whole scene and knowing what will happen next he did something really unexpected even for him. He pulled the guy up and the both of ran, not daring to look back. 

"Why did you help me?" The guy asked once they were far enough. Sunwoo glanced at the guy. Only now he got better look of the other. The guy's pretty young. He couldn't be a lot older than him. He got a pretty face and a blue hair. 

"I don't know." Sunwoo said truthfully.

"You look pretty young to be a gang member. They usually don't take guys your age. Anyhow, what's your name? I'm pretty sure you knew mine because the gang must have told you all about me before you went in."

"They did. We need to move, let's hold the chit-chat for later, now's not the time." He answer coldly, going to a pretty crowded area where people usually hang out at night. Once they mingle inside the crowd, it would be completely hopeless to find them. Still, they both tried ran as fast as they can while avoiding the crowd. It wasn't long until they found a safe hotel to sleep for the night. The room they rented has two bed. The guy sat on one fo the bed, waiting for Sunwoo to come in.

"Now we can talk?" The guy asked, lying down on the bed. 

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Sunwoo asked 

"Well, I won't go to details. How about we introduce ourselves and then we can about what to do next later?" 

"Okay, you go first." 

"My name is Juyeon, of course you already know that. I'm currently working at a shop near my place. That's pretty much it, I guess." 

"Sunwoo. As you know, I'm a gang member." 

"Why did you help me Sunwoo? You could have killed me on the spot." The said man looked down. He didn't even know himself why did he help the other. His body just reacted on its own as if it has a mind. 

"I just reacted based on instincts, I don't know what happened. When I realised what I have done, all I could think about is to run." Juyeon patted his back. It must have been hard on the younger to do so. 

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch for tonight and then we take turns. Don't worry, I won't kill you." 

Perhaps it was the first time someone has ever said that to him. Sunwoo felt his chest warmed at the words of the other. He nodded and jumped to other bed. It didn't take long for him to sleep. 

** 

"We need to split up. I think it would be best to split up." It had been a month since the incident. Both Sunwoo and Juyeon has been moving constantly to avoid being seen by the gang members. So far, they hadn't been found. It seems however, that their luck has run out. One of the gang member saw them when they were buying some food and water for the day. They dropped everything and ran as fast as they can. Deciding to split up, Sunwoo took the main road while Juyeon went to a small department store which were pretty crowded at the time of the day. 

The gang member decided that it would be best to chase and captured Sunwoo instead of the other. It's not weird, though as Sunwoo has been inside the gang, he has seen what the gang does for a living, where's the hide-out, how many members are there, every secret exit. It would be best to eliminate him first. Cursing under his breath, he ran as fast as he could. His leg were sore from all the running, but he pushed through. He couldn't afford getting captured. The times where he and Juyeon were together were precious for him. He felt for the first time that he was treated like an equal, not as a trash like what his parents used to do nor like what the gang do, only as an underling, someone lower than the others. He would survive, he thought and then he and Juyeon could find a place where they're both safe, find a decent job and lived on. Perhaps if he's lucky, he could also continued his studies. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a small cafe. Thinking that the gang members wouldn't risk causing an uproar, he ran inside. One of the employee approached him, must be thinking he's a beggar or something. He was about to talked to the employee when the window broke. They're here, he thought. They threatened to hurt the citizen. He couldn't afford that. 

"You can't run anymore, kid. You will end here, right now. The leader wanted you dead. I think I will enjoy killing you. Your friend already left you alone to die in our hands. Guys like him usually save his own skin not caring about his friends" The biggest of them all and the one who stand at the middle smirked. All that's in Sunwoo's mind was to somehow survive. He has someone who care about him now. Deep down he knew that Juyeon won't leave him no matter what. The first night they spent together, the other kept watched until morning comes, letting Sunwoo sleep. He felt bad for the other, asking him why he didn't wake him up. The other shrugged his question off answering that he used to staying up until morning and worked until night approached the next day. That moment, Sunwoo knew that he won't let anything happen to the other. He felt like he has found his long lost brother. 

Gunshot was heard and suddenly he was pushed away. The bullet pierced towards the counter. He managed to dodge the bullet because someone who pushed him away. He looked at his saviour and he was met by a young man, not so much older than him. 

"Hello there. You do realised that killing someone is against the law, do you? The police will come any minute and you might go to jail." The young man said. The gang member raised an eyebrow. 

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you? We don't go by the law-" A loud 'thud' was heard. 

"Well, that was simple. You guys should really learn how to fight. How are you going to kill people if you can't even fight in a close hand-to-hand combat?" Another young man with red hair said. Underneath him was one of the gang members curling up in pain. 

"You bastards. You'll pay for that." The 'big' guy gave signal to the others. Quickly, bullets rained towards them. The guy who saved him pulled Sunwoo and the employee who's now pretty much paled that Sunwoo was afraid that the other might faint to the back of the counter. The red hair soon joined them not too long after ducking to avoid the bullets. 

"So, what the plan?" The guy asked. 

"Best thing we could do right now, might be calling the police, but it would take another half an hour or so before they arrive. We might as well be a dead meat by that time. There's another plan though, but it's a bit risky." The red hair answered. "We could try to shoot back, problem is we don't have any gun, except this gun I got," he fished out a gun from his back pocket, "but I don't have much bullets." 

"I have a friend." Sunwoo said, resulting in him getting a look from both guys. Exclude the employee, he was too busy scared and protecting his head. "Well, I couldn't reach him if that's what you're asking, but he's outside. He might come and search for me, so maybe that way, we have a better chance in escaping this place?" 

"Kid..It's not like we're doubting you or anything, I'm sure you have a friend that you're saying right now, but here's the thing. We have to fight sooner or later, there'll be two scenario that might happen right now. One, we survive and two, we die. Your friend might find your dead body here. We need a plan now if we want to get out of here alive." The red hair stated. 

The gunshots subsided, the only noise filling the air was whimpers, probably from scared customers. The guy peeked a little from their hiding place. The gang members cursed under their breath, having no bullets left. They rummaged their pocket, searching for some ammunition. The red hair jumped from his hiding place, gun pointed forward. The guy followed, jumping out of the counter, kicking the gun out of the way. The 'big' guy clearly not ready for the attack stumbled back a bit, but regained his posture not so long after. Sunwoo slowly stood, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might ruin anything that both guys that saved him planned. 

The red hair fired the gun, only getting the guns away from the remaining gang members. He looked oddly calm like he has done this so many times before. The guy was also calm, he looked at the 'big' guy with a calculating expression and a glare, daring him to do anything that might hurt the citizen or the guy himself. Citizen's around them kept their heads down, scared that they might get shot. It's not everyday, you get stuck at a crossfire. 

"Why don't you go, big guy? You're clearly at a disadvantage here. True, you got more numbers, but we got the weapon. I suggest you go before you embarrassed yourself here." The guy said. 

"As if. Go to hell, dude." The 'big' guy raised his fist, ready to punch. The guy sighed, glancing at the red hair and Sunwoo for a while before pulling the 'big' guy's arm and threw him to the ground. Sunwoo widened his eye. He has no idea that the guy has such amazing power. He was literally fighting a guy twice his size and yet he could throw him his enemy to the ground as if he was just throwing a bunch of plastic. 

From behind the guy, one of the gang members was ready to knock him out using a table. Sunwoo jumped from his spot, earning a surprise look from the red hair and punched the gang member as hard as he could. He felt his adrenaline rush. It has been so long since he has last fight to a hand-to-hand combat. 

"You'll pay for this, Kim Sunwoo. You won't be safe anywhere unless you die." The 'big' guy stood up and ran, the other gang members following suit. 

A soft pat made him flinched. He turned around to find the red hair's curious glance. "Don't worry, kid. We'll find you a safe place." The guy approached them, giving Sunwoo a thankful smile. A comfortable silence engulfed them, no one wanted to break it. The door suddenly opened, finally breaking the silence. Juyeon appeared, looking as messy as ever. He ran towards Sunwoo, engulfing the other with a hug. 

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried." He said. Sunwoo patted the other's back, smiling at the words. 

The guy raised an eyebrow, clearly baffled at the scene in front him. He cleared his throat, letting the two knows that they're not on their own. The two quickly broke the hug, embarrassed. Juyeon looked at the guy and bowed. "My apologies for not reporting for a month, Cap. It has been a tough month and I need to keep moving from one spot to another. I'll tell you everything later on. I'm sorry, Cap, I hope I don't cause any trouble for you or the team." 

Sunwoo widened his eyes. How did the two of them know each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon is an agent? Stay tuned for the next chapter I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to comment and don't forget to leave kudos^^ Thank you so much for reading. Hope you have a nice day^^


	5. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo was brought to the agent's headquarters. There, he met a bald man who is the headmaster. He pondered over and over again about his decision. He was scared of not being able to feel safe and welcomed inside the agency. He need to go in in order to find out. It seems that he doesn't need to worry about it as Juyeon is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A view of what Sunwoo's thought about joining the gang. Not only that, you will also enjoy what Juyeon think about the incident where he first met Sunwoo. Enjoy^^

"It's fine. So do you have any report?" Sangyeon asked. Juyeon quickly straightened himself and nodded. He has a whole report to tell the other. The month he was with Sunwoo, he wasn't just trying to stay alive and survive from the gang, he has also searched for informations of the gang. It wasn't easy, but he somehow managed to gather enough information about the gang. 

"I've gathered everything I could about the gang. It's pretty hard as it seems that the gang was pretty closed. Not many people would risk getting the information out because they would be killed if the gang knew about it. Some of the ex-member were killed once the leader found out that they betrayed him. I don't have much information about that though. What I do know however, the gang members has this tattoo on their forearm, it differs though from person to person, but each one has the same logo. It's a cup with some rat inside it." Juyeon explained. Hearing this, Sunwoo felt his stomach clenched. He has the same tattoo near his hip. It's pretty hard to see and completely hidden as well so not many people when they first met him would think he's part of the gang. 

"I used to be part of the gang," He suddenly blurted out, earning himself a look from everyone except Juyeon. "I have the tattoo, but I'm no part of them anymore." 

"How can we trust you? I mean it's pretty easy to convince don't you think that you're no longer part of the gang. The moment we're out of the crowd, you could lead us right to the heart of the gang and you could kill us easily." The red hair said, a matter-factly. Sunwoo looked down. He's right, he thought. They wouldn't trust him if he just said it like that. He need some solid proof that he's no longer part of them, the problem is what. 

"You can trust him. He saved my life, betraying the whole gang which made him on the list of target in gang." Juyeon explained. 

Sangyeon nodded in understanding. He trust the other agent judgement. If he said that the kid can be trusted, then he would trust him. "Taeyong-ssi, don't you think we should get going? Someone must have called the police and I don't want trouble." he said. Taeyong sighed before agreeing to go someplace where they can talk privately. 

Once they were outside, they could hear sirens coming closer. Taeyong ushered the other three to his car before jumping in and sped it to the main road, away from the scene that they've caused. 

"Where are we going?" 

"HQ. That's where we're going." Taeyong replied, focusing on the road. Sunwoo leaned the sofa suddenly feeling tired. He felt like he had just made a wrong choice. He thought back to the time when he ran from home. How would it be if he didn't ran that time. Where will he ended up right know. He would probably still be at the school he used to attend. That school was not so bad, overall. He got a pretty decent grade, the teacher once offered him a scholarship for the upcoming year which he gladly accepted, but then, he left home, so he didn't know what happened for his scholarship. He wanted to turned back time. Before he joined the gang. Before everything was a mess. When he could still be careless. When he could still enjoy life like people his age. When he was just someone who just worries about his parents. Unconsciously, he gripped his jeans tightly. 

"You alright?" A hand touched his, snapping him out of his trance. Juyeon looked at him with worried eyes. He smiled before looking outside. He didn't want to worry anyone, especially Juyeon. The scenery from the usual building slowly changed into more nature-like. From a distance, a building stood. It's a rounded shape building. It was surrounded by plants. The car skidded into a stop not so long after. 

"We're here." Taeyong announced. They went of the car. The air was so fresh, Sunwoo thought. It surprises him that there's a place where he could inhale fresh air. 

"Sunwoo, what are you doing?" Come, there's someone you should meet." Juyeon called out. The other ran towards him. This is gonna be a long day. 

**

"So, you're an ex-gang member." A bald man from behind the table asked. According to the other agents around him, he was the leader of all the teams out there. He's the headmaster of all the agencies. If you're called to his office, then you're in big trouble. He decides whether one is capable to become an agent or not. From what he overheard from the passerby agents, this is not the first an x'gang member like him become an agent. 

"Yes, sir I am." Sunwoo answered. 

"Tell me, boy, Why the sudden change of hurt? I bet you lived pretty comfortably inside the gang. They gave you a certain sense of comfort, don't they? You could scare a bully or the baddest kid in school by just saying that you're a gangster. People will cower away. They don't want to cause any trouble withe the gang you're in." 

"Yes, sir. They do. They do give me some sense of comfort. But, as time passed by, I don't feel anything at all. I thought that I could be someone who will be comfortable inside the gang, but I didn't. I met Juyeon-hyung, sorry, Agent Juyeon about a month ago. That time, my body reacted on its own. It's like telling me that it didn't want to be a part of the gang anymore. I don't regret what I did that day until this very moment." 

The headmaster looked at him intensely. "It seems like there's something else you want to tell me, boy. What is it?" 

Sunwoo become flustered. When he saw the gangsters at the cafe, he suddenly remembered something. He pondered whether he should say it or not. The bald man looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I...Yes, actually, there's something else, sir. Can I...Can I join, sir?" 

The headmaster seemed surprise for a moment before chuckling. "Boy, I have so many gangsters. Some were ruthless and they were loyal to the gangs too. Some like you wanted to join this place. What makes you think you have the capabilities of an agent? You betray the gang, what makes you think that I would let in and who knows, perhaps in the future you would betray this place too?" 

"I won't, sir. I can give you my word. I..I wanted to enjoy a life, where I don't have to be scared of the past anymore. I want to have a life where I can feel comfortable, where I can feel welcomed." 

The headmaster laughed out loud, earning him a questioning look from Sunwoo. The other agents were smiling too, which was weird for him. What seems to be so funny? The headmaster smiled at him. "Sunwoo, was it? That was amazing. You have just proven something I didn't expect. I didn't mean about how you left your gang, no. I have looked up about you, to be honest. I know your background. I know everything about you. What I don't know however, is whether you can be a good agent or not. How you view the world. How you will overcome your problem. By answering my question, you have just told me what you have been wanting. Many people who join the gangs are people who wanted to fame. They wanted to have people scared of them, fear them because they're part of the gang. But, you my boy, you don't want any of that. You just want a place where you can feel home, isn't that right?" 

Sunwoo nodded, he was too stunned to speak. The headmaster asked Sangyeon to stay and sent the other two agent outside for a moment. Taeyong looked at the two once they were outside and left. Juyeon pulled him to a bench and left him sitting there. Sunwoo pondered over his decision, is this the right choice, he thought, or is he putting himself in yet another place where it's cruel and ruthless? 

** 

Juyeon looked at the vending machine in front of him. He was thinking of Sunwoo and his answer to the headmaster question. He felt bad that he lied to Sunwoo about his true identity, that he was actually an agent, not a normal citizen who was currently in debt with the gang. It was an undercover mission. He need to gather some information about the gang. By somehow becoming indebted with the gang, he could gather some information about the gang. He was writing his report when the gang barged in. He knew that he's going to survive as he wore a bulletproof jacket inside his clothes so if he was ever got shot. All he need was to pretend that he died and then his job's done. He went back to the base the next day, report to Sangyeon, and he could get some rest then. What he didn't expect was one of the gang member pushing him out of the line of fire, grabbing his hand as they ran into the night. Later he learned that the boy's name was Sunwoo. 

They moved from places to places to avoid being caught by the gang. Something in him told him to protect the younger boy, not to let him suffered during the run. He did exactly as what his mind and heart told him to. Protect Sunwoo and took care of him during the time they were running. He also thought about how Sangyeon reacted when he knew what happened. When he told him though, the other looked rather calm. Juyeon had expected that his leader will opposed his decision, asking him to just leave the boy somewhere and not taking him to the HQ. He certainly didn't expect that Sangyeon would take the new in and went along to the HQ along with the senior agent. 

A soft 'Klang' snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his drink from the vending machine, still not completely out of his thoughts, yet. He walked back to where he left Sunwoo, only to find the boy had his head bowed down and buried in his hands. He was about to approach the other when the door of the headmaster slammed open. Sangyeon looks disheveled and worried. Juyeon was about to asked what's up, but Sangyeon beat him up to it. "Juyeon. Sunwoo will be trained as an agent. The headmaster told me that he's more than welcomed here. He will attend the academy as his part of studies. He will join on our team. Show him to our place, okay? There's something I need to do." He disappeared after that, leaving a perplexed looking Juyeon and a surprised stare from Sunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it that Sangyeon go to help in such a hurry? Is it another agent in trouble or is it someone else entirely? I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Feel free to comment on your thoughts :) I'm also open to request and suggestion. Have a good day everyone :)


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon got a call from a friend. From the sounds of it, his friend was in trouble. He went to his friends place as fast as he can. His friend was bleeding, blood was pooling underneath him. Sangyeon did his best trying to safe his friend. Feeling the need of some medical help, he called Jacob as the other has more medical training than him. Will they managed to save this friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today^^ Hope you enjoy it.

As far as he could see, it's red. His hand clutched the side of his stomach. Blood kept spilling, no matter how much he tried to stop it. His vision started to blurred, it won't be long until he lost his conscious too. His other hand held his phone, a call still ongoing. From the sound of it, the person on the other line kept telling him to held on and that he's going to be alright. He tried to held on, he really did, but he felt that the darkness welcomed him more than the light. Closing his eyes, he muttered a short 'sorry', and hung up before giving in to the darkness. 

** 

To say that Sangyeon was panicking was understandable. He just got a phone call from a friend he had inside a gang while he was inside the headmaster's office. At first, he didn't want to pick up, but the call kept coming. He finally gave in, giving the headmaster an apologetic smile. When he picked up, however, he was surprised to hear one of his friend breathless. He thought that his friend was running away from the gang like Sunwoo. How wrong he was. His friend told him, with all his might that he was bleeding and he didn't know how to stop it. He said that he got stabbed by the gang, they were intending to kill him. His friend had tried to stopped the bleeding but it didn't work. After that, all Sangyeon could feel was panic. The headmaster noticed his panicked look and told him to help his friend, asking him to tell Juyeon first about Sunwoo getting accepted as one of the agent. He nodded before rushing off outside. 

Ignoring Juyeon's and Sunwoo's stare, he ran to the nearest available car. "Please be okay, please be okay." He muttered as he tried to get there as soon as he could. For some reason, the road seems longer than usual. It's the same road he would drive everyday whenever he need to go to his friend's place. He kept telling his friend on the other line to hang on and not give up. He parked at the first available spot he laid his eyes on, earning an angry shout from a man as he almost hit him. Sangyeon ran to the stairs, the elevator will take forever to come, he thought. The line was dead the moment he arrived at the designated floor. 

"No, no, no.." He ran even faster than usual, opening the apartment door. He punched in the code he memorised from his continuous visit to his friend's place. Shouting the name of his friend, he found him near the kitchen counter, blood covering the whole place. Approaching his friend carefully he reached over to his friend, sighing in relief when he found a pulse. His phone rang, Sangyeon didn't even look for the caller's name before answering with a shaky 'hello'. 

"Cap? What's up?" came Jacob's voice. 

"Oh, god, Jacob. Could you...Please, could you come over? I...I need medical help. Please, Jacob." 

"Okay, I'm coming. Hang on, hyung. Sent me your location and I'll be there as soon as I can." the other replied before hanging up. Sangyeon sent the location as fast as he could, praying that Jacob would arrived before his friend died. 

This was not the first time he has ever saw someone died. His line of job requires him to always kill someone or be killed. It's also not the first time he ever saw his friend died in a place like this. This brought him back to the time when he couldn't do anything, but watched his friends got killed. He didn't want that to happen again. That time he couldn't prevent it, he however could now. He tried to do everything he knew about first aid. He was scared that he would lose his friend as well. His friend is a gang member. They met through a weird encounter. That time, he and Juyeon were just hanging out after long day of missions and trainings and papers. He saw someone turned at an alley corner along with a guy close on his tail. Both agents looked at his other. A silent agreement from between them and they went to the alley, not too close yet not too far in case the man needed their help. They watched as the first guy cursed under his breath, meeting a death end. The second guy slipped a knife out of his back pocket, filled with a killing intent. What they didn't expect was the first guy holding up a gun and shooting the second guy's leg before running towards their direction. He didn't seem to notice that both agents were watching what happened and flee. After making sure that the first guy were far enough, they approached the second guy carefully. 

"You okay?" Sangyeon asked. The second guy gave him a guarded look. It's clear that he thinks that both agents were enemies. 

"What do you want?" His voice laced with venom. He was holding his arm where it got shot. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. If that's all you're asking, then go away. I don't need your pity." 

Both agents were clearly taken aback by this. They weren't expecting this. It wasn't pity they felt, instead it was care. Juyeon crotched down to the second guy's level and very carefully reached out to his arm. He pulled back for a moment before finally letting Juyeon took care of the wound. A few moments later, it was done. The treating wasn't very professional as they both didn't have the right equipment and none of them had any medical studies, but it'll do for now. At least until the second guy got medical attention. 

A soft knock brought Sangyeon back from his thoughts, Jacob came in with a huge duffel bag. Seeing the scene in front of him, the latter were shocked. He reached over for a pulse, relief that he found one. He knew this guy. It was the same guy who Sangyeon and Juyeon help once. They met in different places after that incident, later becoming friends with one another. Now, they're as close as brothers. The other agents knew him as well, being introduced by both agents once. They weren't as close as the other two however, but they still considered him as one of their own. Surprisingly, though, even the headmaster knew about him. Several times, he was offered to become a part of Sangyeon's team. This friend smiled politely before declining. The headmaster let him know that whenever he wanted to join the agencies he's more than welcome there. 

"Hyung, we need to move." he said after he finished treating. Sangyeon nodded and help Jacob brought his friend to the car. They need to bring him to agency as that was were he could have a proper treatment. Once they arrived, everything was already in place. They brought him to the hospital inside the agency. No one except the doctors could come in so they had to wait outside. 

Sangyeon sighed. He was scared of losing another person he cared about. Losing your teammate in a mission and you're the only on alive? It was really hard for him. The first few months after the incident, he wouldn't go out from his room. He was depressed. Once he even thought of committing suicide. It was now on the past though. He went through it and he now he's here. Jacob plopped himself next to him, hugging him which surprised the other. "He'll be fine. They're doing their best in there. He's a strong one. I gave him a few first aids and manage to keep him alive. You should praise yourself. You did an amazing job giving him some treatment although it's not much but it kept him alive until I came." He said softly. 

Hearing Jacob's words, Sangyeon let himself relaxed al little. It's good to know that he did a great job. He knows that Jacob wouldn't lie to him. He knew him long enough to say that. Jacob would always tell him the truth no matter what the circumstances. The doctor came outside after an hour inside. 

"He's alright. He'll pull through. I have to say agents, you both did an amazing job treating him out there. He's an amazing agent and a strong one too." the doctor smiled. 

"Can we visit him doctor?" Jacob asked. The doctor nodded before letting them both in. He told them that they can stay if they wanted as long as they kept quiet.

After the doctor left, both agents brought a chair each to sit on. 

"He'll be okay. Just like what the doctor say, he's a strong one." Sangyeon smiled at this. Jacob's right, he thought. 

"Yeah, Changmin's a strong one. He will survive this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go^^ We finally found out who this friend is. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day^^


	7. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT got a rare break after a long mission. The youngsters played games under the watch of Kun. He had a headache watching them argue back and forth about something he didn't even know about. Ten and Taeyong appeared, helping Kun watched over them. Taeyong made a trip to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm sorry I didn't update for three days. I was busy. In this chapter, we took a glimpse of what happened inside NCT^^ Hope you like it:)

"Go Left!" 

"Are you crazy? NO! I'll die." 

"Do you want to win this game or not?! It's the only way out in this situation!" 

"You don't know that." 

Kun could only sighed. It's pretty normal actually. Everyone in the agency knows about this. They were accustomed, yet Kun still felt overwhelmed by this every single time. The team were on a break, their leader saying that everyone deserved it after a stressful week on missions and other weapon or tactic development. The youngsters who're playing games in front of him decided that it's the best time to play games. Sometimes he pitied them for joining the agency at such a young age. But, what can he do? He himself join the agency at such a young age. Only, he became an official agent at a pretty decent age, for him. His mind drifted towards the youngest of his team he led not so long ago. Liu Yangyang. He's one of the best agent in the academy. He was handpicked by Ten before he was accepted by Taeyong and assigned to his team. 

He knew that his team members were recently graduated or handpicked by Ten. No one except, he, Ten, Lucas, and Winwin were official agents. The other were handpicked by Ten and then got assigned to his team. Truthfully, he was scared when Taeyong picked him as the leader. He had just recently become an official agent. He didn't have enough experience to lead a team. Taeyong, however, just smiled before patting his back, a sort of reassurance that he would do just fine. He decided to name his team Wayv. Everyone on the team agreed at his suggestion without much protest. In the agency, they were divided to three teams which were pretty normal inside any other agencies. One team led by Taeyong himself, one by Mark, but he decided to pass it on Jeno, and finally his very own team. Sometimes, there will a mix members inside one team. That team was also led by the three leaders, however if the three leaders happened to be in at the same time, all of them anonymously agreed that Taeyong would lead them. 

A soft pat snapped him out of his thought. He looked up, to find Ten smiling at him. He smiled back before turning the attention back to the youngsters. They no longer argued like what they were doing a few moments ago. "Making sure they don't kill each other?" Ten asked, chuckling at his own question. 

"No, well yeah, kinda. We don't want anyone dying now do we?" Kun replied. 

"Of course, we don't. Unless you're asking to be killed, now that's a different matter entirely." Another voice said. Both agents turned towards the direction of the voice, only to find Taeyong leaning against the door. They both abruptly stood up, flustered. 

"Sir, what're yo-" Kun didn't manage his sentence as Taeyong raised his hand, stopping him. 

"We're on a break. Drop the formalities for a bit, yeah? It's pretty uncomfortable to be called like that on a break." 

Both agents nodded. The youngsters still played the game they were playing minutes ago. 

"They're quite quiet playing that game. I thought they would be arguing." 

"You have no idea what happened before you and Ten come here. What are you doing here? It's pretty rare for you to be here. Usually, you will be with your team?" Kun asked. 

Taeyong smiled as he gazed towards the youngest. Following his gaze, Kun finally understood. One of the youngsters were the other's team's youngest. He knew that the said youngest were pretty cold-blooded when in missions and killing. However, when playing games with the other youngsters, he was pretty child-like just like his age. Sometimes, you could forget someone's age when you become an agent. You need to be cold-blooded and cruel on missions, especially the ones that required killing someone. You also need to be the best investigators there is. If not, you might never become an official agent. Hell, you might never graduated from the academy, even. 

"Watching them, sometimes made me feel I'm so old." Kun smiled. 

"That's because you are." Ten snorted, earning him a playful slap from the other. Taeyong just chuckled at their interactions. His mind drifted towards the event taking place at the cafe and after that. He wasn't surprised when one of the messy guy was actually an undercover agent under Sangyeon's order to investigate a gang. He had done the same. He wondered whether trusting the ex-gangsters was the right choice. He remembered the one time he got a gangster as one of his member. This gangster wanted to kill the agents. He has a grudge against them because one of his friend was killed by agents. He managed to be captured, however, he managed to injured the youngest of the team, sending the youngest to a coma for a while. Taeyong almost lost it. He almost killed the gangster if he wasn't reminded that he need to check the youngest and let the authorities think of a way to punished the gangsters. He still remembered how scared he was and how he always stayed at the edge fo the youngest hospital bed, not letting anyone asked him to go from there. The youngest managed to recovered rather quickly, giving the rest of the team relief. After that event, he never let anyone in the team got the dangerous part of the mission. He trained hard in order to be a 'jack-of-all-trades.' He mastered every single technique there is, not to mention also mastering computer, sniping, technician, and paper-work. He remembered that he swore to himself that he won't let any of his team member get hurt ever again. 

**

Haechan put his controller to the floor. He was tired of playing the same game over and over again. He decided to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. Maybe a little sparring with Mark or Johnny would do if any of them were not in their rooms. He turned his gaze from the TV towards Kun, asking him if he wanted anything. The older shook his head telling him that he's fine. He then noticed Ten giving a small smile before talking to Kun and Taeyong who has a distant look in his face. Haechan excused himself and got out of the room as quickly as possible. 

He had seen that look so many times ever since that incident. He remembered what Doyoung told him what happened during his coma. He said that Taeyong wouldn't leave his bedside. He would always be there, checking on the youngest out of them. He ate very little and sometimes not even sleeping. His work as the leader was also done at the very same room. He wouldn't attend meetings asking Doyoung to be his substitute and gave him the summary of the meeting. The others also told him that whenever the leader was not in his room, he would be found on the training room, practicing or sparring with Ten or any other agents available, sometimes punching bag. It was so bad, to the point the others worried about Taeyong's health. The moment Haechan woke up, the others sighed in relief. They were relief of two things, Haechan waking up from his coma, and Taeyong being able to care for his health. 

"Don't walk while daydreaming, you might bump into a wall." He was snapped back into reality. In front of him, stood Mark looking as casual as ever. Haechan scoffed. 

"I was thinking about something and you interrupted it." He said in annoyance. 

Mark raised his eyebrow. "Well, if it wasn't for me, you would bump into the wall, Einstein. Watch where you're going." 

"Where's Yuta-hyung?"

"At the lounge, probably, he just got back from a mission, they said, and needed something to clear his mind." 

Haechan nodded before walking towards the lounge area leaving Mark grumbling about him not saying thank you. Yuta was indeed inside the lounge. His rifle back leaned against the counter while he sipped slowly. 

"You here?" he asked without turning around. Haechan squeezed in beside him ordering himself a drink. "I thought you were playing with the others. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm bored, so I come here. Thought might as well get some drink." he replied.

"What's up?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mark just messaged me not long after you met him that you're searching for me." 

Haechan sighed. Trust Mark to tell the older about him asking his whereabouts. "I wonder how he would like it if I told that he's searching for someone when he asked about the whereabouts of someone." he grumbled. Yuta laughed. He was amused by the younger's remark. Both of the youngest has this rivalry between each other. On missions however they worked perfectly in sync and mission accomplished. No one in the group mind about this even Taeyong which was weird because their leader would usually complaint about the rivalry being an obstacle in missions. It seems that those two called a truce on missions only to be the same old them in the agency. 

"Why are you searching for me? And don't tell me it's because you're bored. There must be a reason." He raised his eyebrow. 

"You know what happened when there's that one gangsters that join our team and me in coma? What really happen back there?" Haechan asked. 

"It's pretty complicated and a long one too. You know that Taeyong refused to move and stayed by your hospital bedside right? He did almost everything there. When the doctor came and said to us that you would be in a coma, it was silent. Everyone was shocked. Taeyong was mad. His face was calm, like really calm. But, you could feel the intense killing intent around him. He smiled towards the doctor and asked the doctor to moved you to the VVIP rooms. After that, he disappeared for a day or so before showing up in your room, covered in blood. We all panicked. He told us to calmed down and said that it was not his blood. It was the gangster's blood. He has this kinda satisfied look on him. He told us that the HQ decided to gave the gangster's a death sentence. Taeyong took it to himself to kill the guy and that's all I know. How he killed him however, I don't know because he won't speak of it ever he said." Yuta explained. 

"That's scary." Haechan shuddered. He has never seen his leader killing or even shooting anyone. All he know of the leader is the kind hearted yet stern man when in or outside the agency. Although the older sometimes joke around to release the tension, he has never seen the cold-blooded killer the leader is when killing someone. 

"With the upcoming mission, we're gonna be okay , right?" He asked. The older nod. Yes, they would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you enjoy this chapter update. As usual, feel free to leave comment^^ Have a nice day:)


	8. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo met with the agents. All of them welcomed him warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update. Sorry it's short one. I hope you enjoy it the same.

He was tense. This is the first time he met them. He's worried about how they would react. They have been informed that he would join their team, or so he was told. He knew that between agents and gangster, they didn't have any good history. Most of the time, they would try to kill each other. Both sides has even try to bring down the other although it didn't matter much. Sometimes they called a truce, not that it matters much, as they would kill each other after a day or so. Sunwoo held his breath when he was in front of the dorm that will be his home from now on. 

He rang the bell. Loud noises could be heard from the other side. It was silent for a few moments before the door was opened, revealing a young man around his age with a blond hair. He scanned Sunwoo from head to toe. "Are you the new guy?" he asked. Sunwoo nodded. He was, he wouldn't lie in front of this man now, would he? 

"The name's Eric. Nice to meet you. Please, come inside." He, Eric stepped away from the door, letting Sunwoo in. 

It was a pretty cozy place, he thought as he took in his surroundings.The moment he entered, he was welcomed with the smell of food. His stomach growled. He didn't even realised he was hungry until perhaps just then. He flushed, looking down to the floor. How embarrassing, he thought. 

"Eric, do you think you could-" A black-haired man appeared from the kitchen, stopping his sentence once he saw Sunwoo. "Oh, hello. You must Sunwoo. Juyeon and Sangyeon-hyung told me about you. Welcome to the house. I'm Kevin, by the way." He smiled softly. 

"Hyung, are you done with the food? I'm hungry." Another black-haired man appeared this time from what seem like the living room. 

"In a moment. Why don't you help Sunwoo cleaned up and get him comfortable?" Kevin asked the new guy. The latter sighed before beckoning Sunwoo to follow him. They went to a room near the corner of the house. When the door was opened, it was ... messy. There were clothes here and there. Shoes occupying the corner of the room stacked messily. Papers scattered near the bed and some on top of it. 

"Sorry, it's a bit messy. I haven't had the time to clean the whole place up. The bathroom is that door," he pointed at the door near the window, "Go ahead and take a bath. I'll delivery the clothes for you 'cause I need to search for some clothes that fit you." 

"Oh, okay. Thank you, uummm..." 

"Haknyeon. My name's Haknyeon." 

"Thank you, Haknyeon-ssi." He went to the bathroom. Slowly he pulled off his clothes and pants. He just realised that he had so many bruised on his body. Some he received because he disobeyed orders from the leader. Some because he got punched by the person he was supposed to kill. Some because of the other gang members not accepting him being the one being praised by the leader and the higher rank of the gang. A soft knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hey, I brought new clothes. I think you will be comfy in these." came Haknyeon's voice from the outside. 

He tentatively opened the door. The other was holding a pair of jeans along with a black shirt. He smiled at the other before accepting the clothes, careful not to show his naked body. "Thanks, Haknyeon-ssi. I'll take a bath now." With that, he closed the door slowly. Sunwoo put the clothes at the side of the sink carefully before stepping into the shower. 

** 

Haknyeon listened at the sound of the shower. He was kinda curios as why the other seems to be hiding his naked appearance. He's also curios on why did Sangyeon let an ex-gangster in the team. He has heard the overview of what happened on the phone when Juyeon called them all before saying he needed to take care of something in the academy. He at first thought that it will be hard to accept the boy, as he must be impolite and rude. Those thoughts quickly washed away as soon as he met the other. Sunwoo was nothing but polite during their whole exchange. What a way to think of somebody you just met, he thought. The soft 'creak' of the bathroom door snapped him from his thoughts. 

Sunwoo stood there looking confused, uncomfortable, and was that red he saw on his cheeks? He was embarrassed? Of what? Those question were pushed to the back of his mind, instead he smiled, before leading him back to the living room. The whole occupants of the room looked at them when they got out. Haknyeon could feel that Sunwoo instinctively went behind him. It seems that he's a shy one. Eric, being the bubbly boy he is, offered, "Hey, come and sit with us. Kevin-hyung's making some food along with the other hyung's so come here and sit with us while we wait. Do you want to play game or do you wanna do something else?" 

"I-" It was perfectly clear that the said boy was flustered. Haknyeon decided to jump in. But before he could speak, one of the other member spoke first. 

"Eric, you're overwhelming him. Let him have a sit first." 

Eric pouted before turning his attention to the TV. Sunwoo bowed, thankful of the other's help. He smiled waving his hand dismissively, telling Sunwoo that there's no need to be so polite about. 

"Food's here." came a cheerful tone from Kevin. He held a very large pot on his hands. Behind him, Hyunjae followed suit. He was also holding a tray filled with side dished. The members quickly cleared the table area, letting the two put down the food. 

"Take your own rice, guys." Hyunjae grinned mischievously, clearly joking. The other laughed before getting up from their seats and took their own rice. Sunwoo followed behind him, he was not hungry, or so he thought until his stomach gave a low growl. 

Once everyone settled down, they began eating. How different they were when they were playing and when they were eating. He was amazed at how different they were. They were talking with each other of course but it's not as loud as what he saw earlier. Sunwoo ate silently, clearly not knowing what to say or how to join in the conversation. He was about to finished eating when a pair of chopsticks put some kimchi on his plate. He looked up to see the owner of the chopsticks froze. It was the guy who helped him earlier. He smiled gratefully, taking the food into his mouth. The guy seemed pleased before continuing his own eating. 

"Hello, there. Sunwoo, correct?" Hyunjae asked, smiling, in order to get the boy at ease. He dumbly nodded. "The name's Hyunjae. Let me introduce you to everyone. You must have known Haknyeon already. And Eric, of course. The one next to you is Chanhee, but we usually call him New. In front of you is Younghoon. Next to him. is Kevin. You already met Juyeon and Sangyeon-hyung, right? Sangyeon-hyung is the leader of our little group here. Well, nice to meet you." 

"Thank you. As you all know, my name is Sunwoo and I used to be a gang member. I decided to leave them because I realised that they are not who I thought they would be. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself. Everyone smiled warmly at him. He felt that perhaps he could feel welcomed here. 

Little did he know that one of them still doubt him and swore that the moment he betrayed everyone, he would kill Sunwoo with no hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's this person who still doubt him? I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Hope you stay safe :)


	9. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang sleep was interrupted by an argument from his roommates. He called Winwin to get some peace in which the other suggested he moved for the night to sleep with the second eldest of their group. Jacob's friend regained consciousness and decided to join the agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update!! I hope you enjoy this story :)

"You mean we won't be doing this mission on our own?" 

"Be quiet, will you? You're going to wake Yangyang up." 

Yangyang opened his eyes slowly. People talking inside his room? Now, who could that be? he thought. It might be his roommate. They usually spoke pretty loudly no matter the time. The conversation became muffled and he huffed quietly. He couldn't hear the conversation clearly unless he woke up. Groaning quietly, he slowly sat up. Blinking the sleepiness away, he looked around the room. Xiaojun and Hendery were talking quietly. It looks like they were the ones that were having that conversation which woke him up. Both men haven't notice him waking up. They were caught up with whatever they were talking about. 

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Only then, they realised that they had woke up the youngest out of the three of them. Seem like they weren't as quiet as they thought they were. 

"It's nothing, Yang. Go back to sleep. Hendery and I were talking about the training that we both had today." Xiaojun smiled at the younger, urging him to go back to sleep. Yangyang frowned. He knew that the older weren't being honest with him. He heard a part of the conversation before it went completely inaudible for him. Deciding that they wouldn't tell him the truth without him saying that he heard a part of it, he said, "I know about your conversation. You were talking about how we won't be doing this mission only among NCT members and units. What do you mean by that?" 

His question made them both froze. They really weren't so quiet after all. Sighing, Hendery answered, "We'll be doing this mission with another group called The Boyz. Kun-ge was going to announced it tomorrow." This earned him a jab to his ribs which made him glared at Xiaojun the culprit. 

"I thought we agreed not to tell him until tomorrow." he hissed. 

"He'll know it sooner or later. You do realise that he is a part of this. You can't protect him forever." 

The both of them continued to argue. Yangyang who watched the whole conversation and how both of them fought over a little thing could only sighed. This wasn't new for him. Ever since, the last mission, both of them were very protective of him. He got injured but it has already healed. He was also allowed to do mission by their team's doctor. The older ones excluding Xiaojun and Hendery, let him do missions with them. He felt their eyes on his back when they were in missions, knowing fully well that they would keep an eye on him making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid that will get him injured again. 

Both men were still arguing in front him. Reaching for his phone, he dialled a number he has already called thousands of times whenever he felt the need to broke the argument of both of them. Three rings was all it takes before it went through. A sleepy 'hello' sounded after it was picked. 

Smiling apologetically although the other couldn't see him, he asked, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, am I bothering you?" 

"Not at all. I was about to get something to drink so you called at the perfect time. Are they doing it again?" 

"Yeah, sorry. Xiaojun was as protective as ever and Hendery seems to be loosened up a bit. Can you come here, please? Or if you don't want to, is it okay if I go to your room?" 

"I'll come over there. Hold up for a minute, okay? I'll be right there." The line went dead. Both Xiaojun and Hendery didn't notice that he was calling. Yangyang knew that the moment the person he called come in, both of them would be pretty much got a huge scolding. Deep down, he knew that he can't depend on the other everytime this happens, but he can't help it. Both of them won't listen to him, no matter what he tells them. He knew that they only cared about him. Seems like he need to showed them that he was capable of taking care of himself. 

The door bursted open, revealing a very disheveled looking Winwin. He has a very calm expression on his face. Finally breaking the argument, Xiaojun and Hendery looked at Yangyang before smiling sheepishly at Winwin. 

"You do realize what do I come here, do you?" his tone was laced with upset. Clearly no one appreciated being the one to break the argument of two people in the middle of the night. Both of them nodded, keeping their heads low. 

"Xiaojun, Hendery follow me both of you. Yangyang," his voice turned soft once he addressed the youngest of them all, "Go to Ten-ge's room. You can sleep there for tonight. I've already told him about you sleeping over for tonight so he should be expecting you." 

Nodding he went out of the room and went to the second oldest of their unit's room. Seems like he will have a peaceful night. He could already imagine how Xiaojun and Hendery would be looking for the rest of the day tomorrow. Sulking and pouting throughout the day. He would have a very pleasant day teasing them both then. 

** 

The first thing he saw when he woke up was white. Faintly, he could smell antibiotics which mean he's at the hospital. He could make out a faint voice of someone calling him. Looks like he's still alive. That means, his friend manage to get to him on time. He tried to sit up, but his body protested. A hand pressed his chest softly, telling him not to try anything for now. 

"Your body got quite a beating, so it's better for you to rest." came a soft voice from his left. His mind recognise the voice. Jacob Bae. One of the agents. His friend did get to him on time, even manage to bring along his team's battle medic. 

"Is he here?" he spoke. God, his voice was so hoarse. He thought. 

"Yeah. He's outside right now with the doctor. Have some water," Jacob put a straw to let him drink a little easier. "I have some news, but I don't know if it's a good one or a bad one." He sipped the drink before pushing it, signalling that he had enough. 

"What's the news?" he asked. 

"The head wants you to join our team. Like right now. You're not the only one, though. Our team have another additional member. He....He's like you. Used to be a gangster, but he saved one of our agent and the head accepted him." Jacob explained. 

"The moment I called him, I have already decided that I would be a part of you." he smiled. 

"Are you hungry? I made him called the doctor the moment you started to wake up. The doctor should be here any minute. After the check up, you should eat." 

"Yeah, I should. I am feeling quite hungry right now. I'll just eat anything other than porridge." 

"I remember how you hated porridge. But, you're sick right now, so you might as well, eat them." 

"Please? I don't like the taste at my mouth." 

"I'm a 100% sure that he would only let you eat soup or porridge." 

"Soup is better than porridge." 

Their conversation was cut when the doctor came in. Nodding, Jacob mouthed a 'see you later' and left his bedside while the doctor do a check up on him. His mind drifted towards the agents in Jacob's team. They were nice and friendly towards him. Well, all except for one person. He asked why did this person seem like he was the worst person ever, not that he wasn't, but they barely know each other. The others explained to him and then he understood. This person's friend were killed in a bombing made by the gang. Not just one, but all of them. Not only that, the surviving agents were tortured to death and the female agents were raped in place. This person was not an exception. The gang was captured not long after, but it left a trauma in this person's memory. He would never get over it. That's why this person hate every gang member there is on first glance. But, they manage to warm up with each other, and they became quite close. 

His thought was cut when the doctor said, "You're healing quite faster than I thought. We would still be keeping you here for a few days though for health reasons. It might be that your injuries might act up or anything. Not that I don't trust Jacob, but it would be better when we have a full equipment if something happens. If you're health by the time of your last checkup, then you're free to go." He nodded at the explanation. Jacob came not long after wheeling a wheel chair. 

He raised an eyebrow at the sight, receiving a chuckle from the other. "You don't have any broken bone. I don't want to carry you the whole way to the cafeteria. Do realize that I'm not that strong, excuse me, I'm not an ox or even an elephant. So your best chance is to use a wheel chair. I advise you not to walk yet. Maybe tomorrow or even two days after. You just regained conscious and I don't want you to fall to the ground." 

He huffed but still climbing slowly towards the wheelchair. He would be a part of his friend's wonderful group and he couldn't wait to be a part of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this friend that has this trauma? Wait for the next chapter to find out ^^ I hope you like this story. Please leave kudos and feel free to comment :) Hope you have a nice day :) ^.^


	10. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayV and The Boyz met for the first time. The building that The Boyz used used to be a mansion before they changed it a bit to fit in to their needs as an agent. They discussed about the future plans and they came to an agreement. Hyunjae called the leader to talk about the meeting.

It was not a rainy day. In fact, it was a bright and sunny day. However, for some reason Kun felt gloomy. He wondered why does he feel gloomy in this bright day before remembers that he need to meet up with a group of agents that Taeyong claimed will help them capture the terrorist that were disrupting the peace of the city and possibly the world as well. The other has already met up with one of the agents and to his surprise, the agent agreed to help them. Taeyong was busy with a few things, so he sent Kun and the rest of his unit to meet up with these agents and discuss further cooperation. The others were excited and anxious at the thought of meeting these agents. It's pretty rare to be able to cooperate with agents from other groups as they usually cooperate on their own. Missions were given separately for each groups according to the capability and the scale of the missions. They were told not to rely on others outside of their group. It seems it wouldn't be the case for this one. 

The building where these agents lived was pretty nice and comfy. It's pretty huge but as big as their HQ. A few cars were parked on the front. Some of them were sport cars while others were just your normal daily life car. Yangyang ran to one of the cars, looking at it with amusement. Ahh, he should have remembered that the youngest of them all was pretty obsessed with sport cars. "Don't touch anything, Yangyang. We don't want to give a bad first impression now, do we?" Kun warned. The younger pouted before following him towards the entrance of the building. 

"Welcome to our place. Please, come in." A maid robot bowed, welcoming them. It toured them inside. If the outside gave a comfy feel to them, then the inside gave them a luxury kind of feel. The halls were decorated with several paintings. Some of them, Kun noted, were drawings of cartoon characters. It decorated the halls perfectly like the picture of ancestors which you so often see in palaces or mansions of the rich. The lights were chandeliers. Golden colours filled the whole walls. The robot, he realised escorted them to a meeting room. After making sure that each and everyone of them were seated and comfortable, it bowed before leaving them alone. 

"They're pretty rich. It feels like I'm in a palace or something." Lucas said looking around the meeting room. It's a complete replica of their own. White colours walls, a TV for calls of meetings, and a board for mission plans and stuffs like that. "The outside buildings gives me some short of comfy aura, but when I came inside, it's so luxury. I feel like I'm a rich man living in a mansion or something." 

"You're right. Everything is so different from the outside and the inside." Xiaojun agreed. He was still in awe of the walls outside. 

"The paintings were the only different ones, though. If rich people and kings in movies hangs the picture of their ancestors, then here, they hung up drawings of cartoon characters." Ten said. 

A soft knock on the door made them turned towards the direction at the same time. A blond haired man came in, smiling before closing the door behind him. "I hope you all didn't wait too long. The leader is currently out, so I have to take his place for a moment. It was a last-minute decision, so I hope I don't keep you waiting." 

"Not at all. We've just arrived. Thank you for welcoming us. I must say, your place is pretty luxury." Kun said reaching out for a hand shake which the other accepted. 

"It's nothing luxury. This place used to be some kind of mansion. We just change things up a bit." he said. 

Kun nodded in understanding. So that's the reason why it looks like a mansion on the inside. It used to be one before the agents changed it into a modern-like building in some places. 

"Ahh, forgive my rudeness, I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Hyunjae, I'm the second-in-command. A pleasure to meet you all." He introduced himself. 

"Kun, leader of the unit WayV. It's also pleasure to meet you." 

"Ten, second-in-command. Nice to meet you, Hyunjae." 

"The name's Sicheng, but they usually call me Winwin, nice to meet you." 

"Lucas. The tallest out of them all," he received a smack from Winwin which made the others laughed. 

"Hendery, nice to meet you." 

"Xiaojun, nice to meet you, too." 

"Yangyang, the youngest of WayV. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." 

Once they finished the introduction, Hyunjae pulled out a tablet. Pressing some buttons here and there, he grabbed a remote and connect the tablet to the TV in the center of the room. The meeting had officially began. 

** 

Hyunjae was kinda taken aback by how the WayV members seem to be cooperating really well with everything he had mentioned. They were talking about the mission and some profile that Younghoon had managed to gather up earlier in the morning. They gave feedback on how to executed each and every single thing that they needed to gather, information and undercover mission included. They were just about to finish up when a soft 'ping' sound came from his tablet. Looking at the message that came along with the sound, he sighed before stopping the WayV members from leaving.

"What's up?" Kun asked, confused on why did he stop them from leaving. 

"I just got an information. You might not like it." He gave the tablet towards Kun, showing the message. 

It was from Sangyeon. Asking him to execute the mission as soon as possible. Raising an eyebrow, he gave Hyunjae his tablet back. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. There has been an attack in one of the cafe. It was two days ago, though. I'm pretty sure that you're aware of this, as your unit leader was there along with ours. One of our own agent lost contact with us before it happen. We're pretty sure that it has something to do with the group if terrorist. According to the research that I've just received, they will be launching an attack to the world leaders, in a month or two. We need to work fast and efficient in order for us to stop this." 

Nodding, Kun looked at his unit members. He's pretty sure that they would be ready with whatever comes their way. The only problem will be if they needed to work together with the agents in Hyunjae's team. They might not be able cope very well. Oh, here he goes again. Thinking about something that's not really important at the moment. 

"We're with you. I'm pretty sure that our leader will be pleased to work with you. That might be too late to say right now as he has already met yours and I'm pretty sure they decided to work together. Nevertheless, we're very pleased and excited to work with you." He said. 

The other smiled and nodded. Offering to walk them to the door, the 8 of them went out of the room. After sending the WayV agents on their own, Hyunjae grabbed his phone and dialled a number. It only took two rings for the other person to pick up.

"Why are you not here? Do you know how important this meeting is?" he nearly shouted at the phone. Oh, how much he wanted to strangle the other person if he didn't remember that the person he's talking to is older than him. 

"Hahahaha, sorry. I trust you, you know that right? How did it go by the way?" the other person chuckled at his anger. 

Sighing, he explained everything that they've discussed. He was tired of dealing with his leader, sometimes disappearing only for him to know the last minute and have to replace him. It didn't happen all the time, though. It's only just once in a while, but every time it happens, it always somehow manage to pissed him off pretty badly. 

"Alright, then. I think we can have a short break before working hard again. I sure hope we manage to capture them before anyone is injured." 

Yeah, he's hoping for the same thing to happen, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update! I hope you enjoy this one as well. Next chapter will be about their first mission together. Some members mixed and there will be interaction between both groups. I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to leave comments and kudos:) Hope you have an enjoyable day^^


	11. Get To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission of capturing the terrorist officially started. WayV along with Juyeon and Changmin went to their temporary base. There, they have a bit of fun before hard long days that were about to come.

He had just returned to the hospital to his new home when he was told that he need to do some mission with Juyeon. He was completely nervous. Although that everyone welcomed him with open arms, he's still worried about how well will he managed to complete it. Sangyeon along with Jacob assured him that he would do just fine. The rest of the members have already known him for a long time and it's not like it's the first time he and the other members worked together in accomplishing something. 

"You'll do fine." Jacob patted his shoulder. He was currently packing his bag for the mission. He didn't have much stuff which made him packed rather quickly. His clothes were already packed from his old apartment when he was at the hospital. It's not much since he need to move from time to time in order to get out of the radar of the gang in case they realised that he was secretly being a spy for the agents. 

"I don't know whether I'll do fine or not. If the WayV members know who I am, maybe they won't be welcoming." He sighed. So many thoughts were on his minds. To say that he was worried is an understandable. Agents and gangsters didn't go along very well. It sometimes become worst for those who decided to betray the gang and join the agencies. They're sometimes not welcome to people like him. It was such a relief that he had such good friends and the head approved of him joining the agencies. 

"Ji Changmin. Relax. You're worrying too much. Nothing will happen, alright? Besides, Juyeon is there with you. You know how that guy is. You'll do fine. If anything and I mean anything happened at all, just call me or Sangyeon-hyung. We'll make sure to be there in no time." Jacob reassured. It would be a lie that he didn't know how his friend is thinking or feeling. Agents and gangsters didn't have a good relationship after all. He did realised that. He wanted to say that everything is gonna be fine, but he didn't know for sure. He couldn't let his friend see his worries though. Changmin has a lot on his plate without him adding more worries. He somehow knew that the other would be just fine. Juyeon is there to keep an eye on things. In case the WayV members didn't approve of him, Juyeon will be there to defend him. 

This thought relax Jacob for a bit. Assuring Changmin might be the only way right now, but for some reason, he has a feeling that things will go perfectly fine and that the WayV members will be fine of him joining the agencies. Where this feeling come from, he didn't know. But, he's sure that things will work out just fine. 

"Off you go, then. You don't want to be late." He helped moving the bags outside of the room. 

"Want some help?" Haknyeon suddenly appeared at the door. Signalling to the inside of the room, Jacob nodded. True, his friend's stuff is not as much as what they have but he won't let his friend carry anything without help. He had just been discharged form the hospital. It's better if he rest for as long as he can. 

Juyeon was already waiting outside with his stuff. They're waiting to be picked up by the WayV members. They were told that they'll be picked up from their dorm to the mission place. Changmin stood next to his partner for this mission. He dyed his hair to reddish brown in order to 'disguise' himself in case they encountered his ex-gang. He also decided to not use his real name as his agent's name. Every agent in the agency can choose to use the name of their own or they could change it. A black van approached them not long after. 

The window of the front seat rolled down, revealing a man somewhere around his age probably older by a year or so. "Agent Q and Juyeon? Are you two set to go?" The man asked. Nodding, they went to the back of the car, loading their stuff in although Changmin was helped by his friend. The man introduced himself as Ten helping the two loading their stuff in. Once everything was set, they went in the car and off they go. 

"We already everything set on the place where we'll be staying for as long as the mission proceed. Everything that you need has already been settled. We'll be doing the undercover mission as soon as possible. Agent Q, since you've just recovered, you won't be taking much part in this mission if that's okay. Your leader has specifically told us to let you heal first after a beating you got from the previous mission." Ten explained while driving. He glanced at the two agents at the backseat. They seem pretty uncomfortable in his car. Well, who can blame them, his car is after all looked like someone is gonna kidnapped them. 

He turned on the radio before glancing back to the road. This is gonna be a long drive of silence, except for the sound of radio which makes it not so silent anymore, but whatever. He thought. 

**

The place where they're staying was a small minimalist house. Ten pulled to the driveway. It didn't take a long time for the three of them to unload everything from the car. Kun appeared not long after, offering to help them moved the stuff inside the house. He called for Lucas and the youngsters to help them moved the stuff inside. It wasn't long before they all finished moving. 

"Well, that's not so many stuff you have there." Yangyang said as he put the last bag inside the room. Changmin raised an eyebrow at this. In fact, he thought that his stuff was quite a lot considering how little he used to have because of the need to moved constantly. Noticing the other quiet question, Yangyang laughed. 

"You should have seen how much stuff we have when we're moving yesterday. Most of them were Lucas-ge's. You have no idea how much that guy bring along with him." 

"I think I bring along quite a lot." He replied. 

"Nahh.. it's still pretty little compared to how much Lucas-ge's stuff we have to move yesterday. Well, I should leave to get change and rest after that long ride. I'll call you when dinner is ready." With that, Yangyang left him alone, closing the door behind him softly. 

Changmin sighed. He's not used to being around other agents aside from his friends whom he knew by accident. He didn't regret meeting all of them though, they're pretty good people. But, he's not quite sure whether he would feel comfortable with other agents considering the history the agencies has with people like him. Once they knew the truth, they would certainly tried to kill him or something like that. Sighing once more, he decided to just sleep all off. He's tired of thinking and anxious all over the previous night. 

** 

A soft knock on the door woke him up from his sleep. Groggily, he went out of bed and open the door, revealing Yangyang standing there with a grin plastered on his face. "Dinner's ready." he said still grinning. 

"Oh..oh, okay. I'll be right there." Changmin smiled before closing the door behind him and followed Yangyang to the dining room. 

Once they arrived there, they saw the others sitting, surrounding the table with food and eating utensils arranged. "Oh, you two are here. Come, have a seat. I'm sure that both of you are hungry. I've already made some food, so eat up." Kun said, beckoning the two of them to the empty seat near the table. 

Mumbling a small 'thank you', Changmin sat next to Juyeon while Yangyang sat next to Ten. The food was amazing. It was perfectly cooked, yet it wasn't too cooked or undercooked. It was perfect. The WayV members exchange a light conversation with each other sometimes talking to the other two . It was nice to relax. He thought. This was a perfect opportunity for him to have a little break after he was attacked by the gangsters. 

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice whispered next to him. "You were gripping those chopsticks rather tightly I would say." 

Realising that it was Juyeon's voice, he relaxed before answering, "I'm okay, don't worry. Just remembering the past." 

"You do realise that you'd be fine here with us, right? No one will hurt you. Even if they do, you'll be safe. I promise." 

"So, how about you two tell us a bit about yourself?" the question caught them by surprise. 

"What do you want to know?" Juyeon asked politely. 

"Anything would be fine. You two seems rather close. Did you perhaps meet each other at the academy?" 

"Not really. We met each other at the agency." 

"Well, that's quite a surprise. I didn't expect that at all. I thought that you two met at the academy because you just seems like you both know each other very well." Kun chuckled. 

"He and Ten-ge were the best agents out of all of us and they were perfect partners, too. So, he thought that you guys might be the same case. Trust me, he asked that to every single person." Lucas added which earned him a slap from Ten and a glare from Kun. All of them laughed at this. The others told the two some of the funny stories that their team has. In return, Juyeon and Changmin told them about a funny mission they both were in some time ago. They both still kept the secret of Changmin's past to themselves not wanting to ignite any awkward moments. 

Seems like they can keep it a secret for a while longer. Perhaps they won't even have to tell them about it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you like it. As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Hope you have a nice day :)


	12. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was after dinner. It's better to think on a full stomach or so the saying goes. The 9 of them decided to plan for the mission. Changmin showed his symbol of the past to them. At night, he received a very unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update! In this chapter, Q revealed his identity before he become an agent. I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

Dinner was finished. After cleaning up, the 9 of them entered the meeting room. A table was set along with several chairs, arranged to circle the table. A computer and LED screen could be seen the moment the door opened. A map was plastered on one side with a whiteboard along with markers on the other. A few strings and photos were plastered to the map. Some of them held pictures of people Changmin knew too well. A thought came to his mind. Could it be that they were the people who he thinks they are. He thought. Shaking his head, he scolded himself. He was foolish to think like that. It could be that these people interacted with another gang and the agents just happened to catch that. 

He took a deep breath before sitting at one of the chairs. The others were also seated except for Kun. The leader of WayV powered up the LED and computer. Once it turned on, he took out a tablet from who knows where and showed several pictures along with some information and side profile. It was indeed his ex-gang. All of them. Even the leader. He didn't know what to feel. When you used to be a part of a group and then you suddenly join the enemy of your group, you seriously don't know how to feel about the whole situation. Or at least that's what Changmin feels. 

Unconsciously, his hands balled into a fist. Noticing that his friend was troubled, Juyeon held the balled fist under the table. He could feel the other relax a bit at the touch. Relaxing his posture, he continued to listen to the plan by Kun. He was explaining about an ambush that they're going to do after they're certain to eliminate this group. It's not special, just your usual ambush and stuff like that. The problem was who will be the bait to lure out their enemy. They have nothing to attract the interest of their enemy. Kun had asked them if they had any idea about what to do with the bait. 

Steeling himself, Changmin said, "I'll be the bait." This caught everyone by surprise, but Juyeon was surprise the most. He didn't think that his friend would offer himself like that and as the bait of all role there is in the mission. 

"And why should you be the bait, Changmin? If I remembered correctly, you have just recovered. I'm pretty sure that going head-first to the enemies territory is not something you should do after a recovery." Ten asked, concern could be heard from his voice. 

Pulling the collar of the shirt he's wearing back, he showed a tattoo. There, sketched and could be seen as plain as day, the symbol that's evident and similar to what each person in the picture had. 

"You're a part of them." Xiaojun hissed. 

"I used to be. I'm not now. I know every single thing about them. Their hideouts, how many the members are, who's in charge, I can give you those information. The reason why they said that I've just recovered is that I was in an almost dead situation. They," he motions towards the picture, "were responsible for it. I joined the group not too long ago, but they have always considered me one of them ever since a certain incident happen. I know that you all have a very grave experience with gangsters, but please trust me when I say, that I'm no longer a gangster. This mark on my neck is nothing, but just a normal tattoo. I was about to get it erase when I heard that I'll be taking part in this mission. I hope you can trust me." he bowed. 

There was a long silence after that. He's not sure that they would trust him after seeing the mark he had and what he used to be proud of before he met the agents. He was ashamed after he interacted with the agents more. Getting to know them, he soon realised that what the gang does for a living is nothing to be proud of. They take from the weak, make innocent people become corrupted, and killed them once they were no use to them cold-heartedly. He was sincerely ashamed that he used to be proud to be a part of them. Once he learned the truth about his gang, he decided that he want no part of them anymore. He much more preferred to be a betrayer rather than someone who has to hurt innocent people. 

"Why should we believe in you?" Winwin asked in a very calm tone without any emotion hinted in it. 

"I'm not asking you to believe in me right away. I just hope that you'd at least give me a chance to proof myself. That's all I'm asking." He said softly. 

"Alright, we'll give you a chance," Kun said receiving protest from some of his team members, he held up his hand and they all quieted down before continuing, "Remember this, however. The moment you turn your back on us, we'll not hesitate to kill you right then and there." 

Changmin nodded grimly. He didn't plan on having betraying the agency no matter what. He knew deep down that this'll be the place where he belongs. The discussion then continued on. It has already past midnight once they were finished. They all headed to bed and prepared for the upcoming event that will take place. Changmin could feel the others gaze, not excluding Juyeon on his back. He decided to ignored it and head to his room. Once he was alone, all of his emotion came out. He slid down to the floor, leaning at the closed door and buried his face in his arms. 

**

To say that he was worried was an understandable. He saw the look of Changmin's face when they came out. It must have been hard for him to show his mark of his ex-gang. After excusing himself from the invitation of playing games in Lucas's room and pretended to go inside his room to sleep, he sneaked out to Changmin's room. Faintly, a soft sob sounded through the empty hallways. He was crying? he thought. Arriving at the door of the door, the sobs became a bit clearer. Hesitating, he knocked the door. The sob stopped momentarily and silence enveloped the both of them. He was worried when the other didn't answer. He debated whether or not knocked once more when a hoarse voice asked, "What do you want?" 

"Are you okay?" He received no answer. Realising that he must be stupid, he scratched the nape of his neck. What a stupid question. Clearly, the other person was not okay. Why did he even consider asking that question? He scolded himself. The knob of the door turned. His eyes widened. He's actually letting him in after asking that stupid question? 

A head peeked from behind the door. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm tired and I wanted to sleep." With that, the head retreated back to the door. Stepping his foot on the door's path so it wouldn't closed, he asked, "Can I come in?" 

"I thought I have already said that I'm tired?" 

"Still, can I sleep with you?" 

Sighing, Changmin stepped aside letting him in. Once they were both inside and the door was closed. He quickly hugged Changmin. "I know it's hard right now, but it will get better. Trust me. I know." 

Scoffing, Changmin asked, "How would you know? You're not a gang member. You've been an agent since the very beginning not someone like me. You don't know how it feels to be me." 

He replied, almost inaudible, "I know, Agent Q. I know everything. I...There's something you must know." 

He whispered to his ear, making Changmin widened his eyes in shock. He looked at the door, mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you like it :) So, who's this guy that come by Q's room at night and what did he tell him that surprised him? It'll be revealed in future chapters. As usual, feel free to leave comments and kudos if you like it :) Have a safe and enjoyable day ^^


	13. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WayV and The Boyz agents finally begin their mission. It is time to begin this fight or you could also call it a war. They all will be attending a party that was held at a mansion that the gang owned. Kun managed to get his hand on the invitation thanks to some friends who's really good at providing stuff for exactly this mission.

His mind drifted to the past. The time when he was still a part of the gang. Day and night of their time were used to threatens the weak ones if they didn't give the things that the gang want or paid the debt. One of them, he remembered, it was only a few days before he left for good escaped bringing along a gang member with him. No one has ever heard of the gang member ever since then, the leader claiming him to have died, killed by the person who was indebted by them. The gang member that was kidnapped by the person was quite young if he remembered correctly. He's younger than him by a year or two. He considered this gang member like a little brother to him. Sighing, he leaned back to the chair. 

The scenery was beautiful. It still wasn't sunrise, but it's beautiful. How the light illuminated the trees outside. How if he looked up just a bit, he could see the stars perfectly clear. The night sky seems like a carpet that night with stars as the pattern of the carpet. A soft nudge from his side made him turned to the side, annoyed that someone is interrupting his admirations towards the view. A pair of green eyes met his soft brown ones. 

"Here, take this gun. You need something to protect you out there. You can't go in unprotected. We won't be together all the time so it's better for you to have some kind of protection while you're on your own." Lucas hands him a gun along with some ammunition. 

It didn't look like a gun at all. It looked more like a necklace. A golden chain with a cross pendant beneath it. There's a button in the middle of the cross. Once the button is press, the pendant would immediately turned into a gun. Lucas told him that it was made by his team's technician. He reminded him that in three hours they will go to the mission place before he left him alone again. 

Playing with the necklace in between his fingers, he thought of when he used a gun last time. It was when one of the gang member chased him. He managed to escaped, but only after injuring the gang member. He shot the gang member on the leg, making sure that he wouldn't chased him anymore before throwing the gun away in the nearest thrash bin once he felt he was far enough. He shook his head. There's no need to think about that now, he thought. Putting the necklace on his neck, he decided to take a light nap. The three hours of sleep is better than no sleep at all, after all. 

** 

Three hours passed rather quickly when you're sleeping. It feels like you just sleep for five minutes, but in reality you've already slept for three hours already. It's already time to go. He was awaken by the sound of the van outside. Cursing of how he's such a light-sleeper, he stood up from his sleeping position. The others brought several stuff with them. It was all loaded inside a bag that they would carry. The inside were all loaded with bathing tools along with some medicine that they said that they would need although he suspected that those things were actually guns and bombs. 

"Everyone ready?" Kun asked once they were settled inside the van. He received signs of affirmative and nods from the other. Satisfied, he jumped to the car. They drove towards the mission place. It wasn't very far, but it's not within walking distance either. 

"So, let's review the plan, shall we?" His question earned several groans from the back. 

"Ge, We don't need to review it right now, right? I mean, come on, you have already told us to memorized the whole plan during the meeting a few hours ago. Let us rest, please?" Yangyang leaned back to the chair. He was extremely tired after the night's meeting. Sleeping for three hours is still not enough for him. Every time someone asked him why, he would simply said that he's a growing boy which is not true because he's already at a legal age. 

Kun sighed in defeat, letting them sleep a little bit more before focusing on the main road again. Everyone has already fallen asleep, except for Changmin. Glancing at the rearview mirror, their eyes met. Breaking eye contact, his thoughts went to the event last night. He couldn't believe that the leader of The Boyz would accept a gang member. From what the other told him, it also seems that the head also agreed in this. It seems like he's a good person who just ended up in a bad environment. Right after the meeting, Changmin went back to his room. Mumbling his a 'good night' to him and the others, he left. 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. "So, you all ready?" he asked. The moment the car stopped, they were all already awake. Seems like they're also anxious and worried about this mission. Their destination was a huge mansion. According to the information that they got, there's a party that was being held. Everyone who's invited are welcome to come in. Intruders, however, would be kick out immediately. Worse case, they might get killed even before they were able to go inside. 

It didn't take long for them to find an empty parking slot. Checking one last time of everything, they all went out of the car. It's time to begin the mission. One thought came to their mind at the same time. 

It is time to begin this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's quite a short one. I wanna hear your thoughts about this fic so feel free to leave comments^^ Hope you have a good day :)


	14. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents arrived at the party. They were given some break time by the host before the party started. Changmin made an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group will be joining us today^^ another chapter update, by the way :) Who is this group that will be joining us? Read to find out :)

Lucas played with his gun as they started to enter the mansion where the party would be held. He's anxious. This party they're attending will be packed with gang's from various places. Some of them are even from outside the country. It's going to be really hard to conceal their identity once they're exposed. He glanced towards the other's. For some reason, Ten, Winwin, and Kun looked oddly calm about this whole thing. Well, it's not weird considering that they must have done this a million times. The younger ones looked just as anxious as him. The plan they've constructed was perfect. As long as they stick to the plan, everything will work out just fine. He looked at the two agents that are not a part of his original team, Juyeon and Q. Juyeon looked calm just like the older ones. He's been an agent for god knows how long so he should be accustomed to this. 

Q, on the other hand, also looked anxious. This was his first mission after all, it's not weird. Hell, he still remembers his first mission. How messed up it was, how Winwin had to get him out of trouble. It's not a good memory, but he learned from that mission. He's still a rookie in this kind of thing, it's best to listen to his superior. 

"So, are we gonna get started?" he asked. 

"Yes, we are. Remember the plan, guys." Kun answered him. A look passed between him and Ten. Something about the look made Lucas felt uneasy. There's a concerned in those gaze, but he didn't know for what. 

"Let's get this started then." a clap sound from the oldest snapped him out of his thoughts. 

It's now or never then.

***

The agents have settled in their rooms given by the party host. They'd have a few hours to spare before the party. They're free to explore around or just stay in their rooms as long as they don't go outside the perimeter. Wearing a mask when they go outside their rooms is a mandatory. They're not allowed to expose their face unless the host said so. 

Changmin plopped himself to bed. He felt like he didn't have any strength to get up or walk. All he wanted to do was just to go to a hole and stay there until the whole party's over. When he and the others entered the mansion, he saw some of his friends when he was still inside the gang. They're all talented in their own way and a very skilled assassins. 

He's worried in case that he's exposed. Although during the plan meeting the day before, Kun has stated that they will help him if he's in trouble as long as he's an agent and not betraying them to the gangs. He's half worried and half excited on what's about to come. Sure, he has killed a few times before, but they were all for gang purposes which were bad. 

He's also worried about what will happen if the gang leader found out that he's here after betraying them. Ruffling his hair, he went to the counter at the corner of the room where drinks and some other refreshments were served. Pouring the water, he looked around the room. It felt familiar, yet distant at the same time. The water when it touched his throat brought another familiarity to him. This is ridiculous, he scolded himself, putting the glass back to where it was.

How could he missed being a part of the gang? He had clearly felt ashamed of what he used to do, yet he felt a pang of sadness when he saw the mansion and the room. Shoving the emotion to the back of his head, he turned back to bed. The moment his head hit the soft fabric, he fell asleep. 

Truthfully, he didn't know how long he fell asleep. It must have been a long time as he woke up to the soft knock on the door along with a soft voice saying that he need to be ready for the party. Answering with a short yes, Changmin quickly got ready and opened the door. 

There stood a gray-haired man wearing a mask. A polite smile plastered to his face. Even with the mask, Changmin would recognize that face anywhere. It's Lee Jangjun the right-hand man of the host. He and Jangjun used to be best friend. After his betrayal however, he didn't know how the other would think of him now. 

"Sir? You look unwell. It's such a pity that you might have to miss our party. Do you want to take a short break for a few minutes before i escort you downstair?" 

Changmin smiled and shook his head. He didn't want the other man to be suspicious. Why would a guest be sick at a time so close to the party anyway? Oh, perhaps because of motion sickness. Well, he could say that, but the thought of the meeting the team's doctor, made him even more sicker. Better get this over with then. Calming himself down, he looked at the other before asking him to escort him to where the party held. 

He recognize the area where the other will be taking him. The party will be held both outdoors and indoors it seems. It's near a ballroom where there will be a pool on the outside so the guest can also enjoy a pool party if they want. The tall doors of the ballroom were finally in sight. Jangjun opened the door. 

"This is the place. We do hope you enjoy the party." 

Changmin was about to enter when the other pulled him close and whispered, "I know it's you. You think you can hide from us, but guess again, little one. Nothing will be safe anymore. You should have weight the consequences carefully." He pushed Changmin to the hall before closing it. 

Even after a few minutes had passed, Changmin still stood frozen on his place. The first thing that entered his mind was they knew. His ex-gang knew that it's him behind this mask. He was being extremely careful while he was inside the room and outside the room. Could it be that they planted some sort of tracker in him? His mind was swirled with so many thoughts. Shaking his head, he searched for the other agents. 

He must warned them as soon as possible. 

*** 

Ten was sipping a glass of champagne when Changmin approached him. Seeing the other's grim face, he could guess that it's something important. What it is though, he has no idea. He pulled him to one of the corner. He was confused to the other's behaviour, but he still followed along. Once they were out of earshot, Changmin pulled him closer before whispering, "They knew," 

That's it. Those are the words that made him widened his eyes. All of them were so sure that he wouldn't be found out during the party. When the time, they launched the mission, maybe, but not during the party. He searched the other's face for any sort of lie but finding none. He was telling the truth. Gritting his teeth, he searched for Kun's presence. The leader of his team must be informed of this matter. Seems like he need to change their plan again. Their leader will know what to do. Telling Changmin to searched for the others, he started to searched for Kun. 

The older was nowhere to be seen. He ran his fingers through his hair. Frustrated that he couldn't find the other. For half an hour, he has gone through all the possible place the other could be but finding none. Changmin has disappeared long ago finding the other members. So far, he hadn't heard anything from the other. He heard the MC telling the audience that the host of this party will be having a speech for the night. 

Oh, god. Ten thought. He needs to find Kun fast before anything unwanted happened. Scanning through the area once more, he finally found Kun sipping his drink on the counter. 

He was about to approached Kun when a gunshot was heard. All of the guest starting to panicked, taking cover below the table or the nearest object next to them. Touching his gun, he too took cover. Only a fool wouldn't take cover. The shooter was nowhere to be seen. Then another was heard. The host seems oddly calm and not panicking. 

What could he have planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Leave your comments below this chapter^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, i hope you have a good day and stay safe:) See you next time!


	15. Friends or Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Child are the gang that the agents were infiltrating. One of the superior inside the gang seemed to noticed the identity of Kun. The shooting came from a group of people consisted of five men. The host of the party was taken by three of them and it's up to both gang and agents to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter update! In this chapter, I revealed some past relationship between Golcha and WayV and of course The Boyz. I hope you like this chapter ^^

Jangjun looked at the closed door behind him. He was skeptic that their plan would work, but seeing how much the masked man he escorted froze when he spoke, seems like it would work. The gang knew that the agents would be coming to their party. They're not as quiet as they thought they are. The information wasn't classified, too. It was pretty simple to get their hands on the information. 

"Hyung~~" someone whispered-yelled over his shoulder before walking next to him. 

He looked over to see a slender man, trying to match his pace. Son Youngtaek. Cousin of Son Youngjae or usually known as Eric who works as an agent. Despite that, the two of them have a really good chemistry. They always play together every time they meet each other, forgetting about their gang member and agent status. However, they're only like that if none of the agents or gang members are with them. They didn't want other people to know about this. The reason why he knew this was because he saw them playing and having fun together once. It's not hard to piece everything together. When the two of them knew he saw them, 

"You look quite excited. I take it that it's a success?" 

"Well, yeah, in a way. All that's left is the last part of the plan." he replied. 

Youngtaek hummed, "Well, it all depends on him, no?" 

"Yeah, let's just hope he did as what we have planned." 

Youngtaek nodded. He remembered his conversation with Eric the last time they met. The other had warned him that his gang members might be killed. The gang must do something if they didn't want to be killed. Problem was they don't know how to deliver the information about the terrorist that the agents were searching for to them. They hate each other's gut for god sake, how do they get to a meeting without wanting to kill each other the moment their eyes-

"Hello?" a crackle from the in-ear brought him back to reality. 

"Joochan? What is it?" 

"It's all done here. He searched for the others. Our plan worked until now. All that's left is the final step." 

"Okay, then. Youngtaek and I will be there in a moment." Jangjun was about to turned off the his in-ear when an ear piercing screamed broke out. His in-ear crackled for a moment before it went dead. He gave the younger a look before they both ran to the hall. 

Something out of their plan is happening. 

*** 

Five men, All of them were armed with heavy weapons. A few guest cowered under the table, making him wondered whether they really are a part of a gang. He watched as the men barked a few threats at the guest. One of them said something to the host before he was pushed to who knows were by the man. He knew that sooner or later, a cross fire will happen. The element of surprise would be the most effective way to handle the situation. 

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." someone whispered behind him. 

His eyes met with a pair of light brown ones. The owner of the eyes crouched next to him, putting a finger on his lips. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked ignoring the signal to be quiet. 

"My name's Sungyoon. For you information, the reason I'm here is the same as you. Attending the party, but it seems that we have a very unexpected event happening right in front of us now." 

He wracks his memory. The name Sungyoon feels familiar, yet foreign at the same time. Clearing his head from the thought, he peeked at the situation in front of him. 3 of the men had already disappear the outside area while two of them were guarding the door on both side. From the outside, he could hear yelling and gunshots. The gang leader must be being tortured right now. He winced at the thought. 

"Oh, dear. He won't like this." Sungyoon quietly muttered. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

He received no answer from the other, only a grin. Now, what is that supposed to mean? He touched the handle of the gun, ready to pounced in case one of the men attacked him or his friends. 

"I think you should ducked. It's going to get pretty ugly." Sungyoon said ducking as he said so. 

Before he could ask what the other meant by that, a loud 'bang' was heard. Instinctively, he ducked. The door exploded, sending splatter of wood everywhere. The first thought that crossed his mind was more enemies. Sungyoon on the other hand looks very calm as if he's already expecting this to happen. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"Well, it seems that our reinforcement is here. Do you want to go there?" the other hummed. He seemed rather pleased at the explosion. 

"Why are you pleased? Doesn't it mean that we have more enemies?" 

"I wouldn't say so. You see, we've already predicted that something like this might happen sooner or later. Throwing a party and invite almost the whole gang around the world?" he scoffed, "only a fool wouldn't know this would happen. Not only gangs are invited, I noticed that some agents are also here." 

Hearing those words from Sungyoon made him froze. They were found, he thought. 

"No worries, though. We mean no harm for the agent at the moment. Now, that we're here, we might as well work together to eliminate the intruders now don't we? Qian Jaeseok or should i call you Qian Kun instead?" 

Kun couldn't say a word. Only then he remembered where he had heard the name Sungyoon. Choi Sungyoon or usually known as Y. The sub leader of the gang. A mastermind behind most of their operation. He's also a very skilled assassin, sometimes killing the target of the gang on his own. 

"No need to be so shocked now are we? I can understand why you infiltrate our gang although I couldn't say that I like it. Gang and agents have been a huge part of the cat and dogs chase for years now. It's nothing out of ordinary for an agent to infiltrate our gang. But, there's something you must know. Our gang, no we mean no harm to the agency or the agents world. You may not believe it from me, but I can assured-" 

A shot was heard. One of the armed men were clutching his leg. Blood splattered to the walls and its surrounding. Sighing, Sungyoon went out of hiding before shouting, "You better have a good excuse for this. You know how much money we pay for that." 

"Sorry, hyung. Seungmin was being extremely impatient." came a sheepish reply from the door. 

Kun peeked out from his hiding spot. At the door reveal, the member of the gang were armed with heavy guns. One of them whom Kun recognized as Jibeom approached. He slung the gun over his shoulder walking casually towards them. No one dared to shoot or attack him. Some of the guest peeked out of their hiding spot. 

"YOU BASTARD!!!" The other armed man screamed. He started shooting randomly. 

A gray-haired man whom Kun recognized as Jangjun quickly lied flat on his stomach, cursing. The bullets hadn't hit anyone, yet. However, it won't be long until someone might actually died. 

"You bring your whole group?" Seungmin whispered. 

"Yes, why?" 

"That's perfect then." he smirked, pulling Jangjun closed to him and whispered something Kun couldn't catch. Seeing how the older nodded, it must be a good plan then. Kun pressed his earpiece, turning it on. It went on for a moment before it turned off again. 

"Earpiece don't work here. They have completely blocked off all communication to the outside." someone squeezed in next to him. 

Kun looked over to see the second-youngest of the gang. Hong Joochan. He may looked innocent, but don't let his face fooled you. He can kill a person in an instant without blinking. He even smiled while murdering someone which made him even more scarier than anyone in the group. 

"How did you know?" 

"Simple enough. I've contacted Jangjun-hyung before this whole fiasco happen and in got cut off midway. It doesn't need a genius to piece together everything." Joochan grinned. "I think Seungmin-hyung have plan. Do you wanna know what it is?" 

He nodded. Joochan pulled him closer and whispered, "We need your whole team for this plan to work. Jangjung-hyung will brief you further, but the whole point is we need someone to distract those guys and save our leader from three other people. A cross-fire will surely happen so make sure you bring your gun." 

The plan seemed easy enough. The armed man was still shooting blindly, not caring whether he hit someone or not. This is gonna be a pain to remove. Jangjun gathered the present gang members together and Kun, telling them the brief plan. Sungyoon looked rather relaxed despite the risky plan. Well, it's better to have one than none right? 

Whatever he takes, he's gonna get out of this place and so does his team members. The only problem is where they are right now. It will take a long time to find them, but Kun believed that his team members would be capable of doing the mission without his command. They have been together long enough to know what to do. The problem would be Juyeon and Changmin. He knew that they would do just fine, but he's worried whether they would survive or got attacked instead. 

Someone knocked him to the ground, making him a cushion at whoever it was, also stopping his train of thoughts. An abrupt stream of apologies followed and he muffled the words of whoever it was to move from his back. 

"What a surprise. I think you found one of your group member there, Kun-hyung." Jibeom smirked. Oh, please remind Kun to strangle the other once they're out of here, He wouldn't even feel a littlest bit of guilty. 

"Please don't knocked over me next time when you're running, Yangyang." he muttered. The younger made another stream of apologies. It stopped before Kun could stopped him. Seeming to realised that he was with the gang member, he quickly reached over for his gun. The older put a gentle hand signalling that the gang members were not enemies at the moment. 

"It's alright they're not enemies right now. We need to get out of here though. Yangyang, can you find the others?" 

"I can try, but why?" the younger asked. 

"We will be having a little cross-fire and fun tonight." Kun smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you enjoy this chapter. In case you're confused, in this chapter I used Jaeseok's name as a cover-up name for Kun. And yes, Kun and the Golcha members have a past together. I hope you have a nice time reading this chapter^^ I'll see you guys next chapter :)


	16. Attack and Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to save the host of the party which in this case also happens to be the someone the gang members cared about. The gang members were pissed when they saw the state the host was in. Meanwhile, Kun was shocked when Yangyang told him about how the gang seems to care about each other.

Blood splattered everywhere. No matter what he do, he would get beaten up. At the moment, it's unclear who's blood it is. One of the armed men, he seems to be the leader beat him up. At first, he tried to resist from the hit, but it only ended up in him getting shot on the leg. He felt pain all over his body. Everything became blurry although he could still manage to stay conscious. How he stayed awake, though, he didn't know. 

"Not so tough, now, hm?" the leader of the armed man smirked, pulling his hair up so that their face are aligned. "You look so tough when you beat other up." 

The rest of the armed men laughed out loud. He hit the floor with a 'thud'. He wasn't worried about his gang, he knew that they would come for him. Sungyoon can take the command while he's not present. Jangjun can also take the lead if it's too much for Sungyoon. What he's most worried about were when they see his current state. He knew that they would do anything for him. They trusted him that much. The armed men wouldn't escaped from their wrath that's for sure. 

"You don't even know me." he managed to grinned despite the pain he was having, "Your group don't even know what my team is capable of." 

"SHUT UP!" another slap. "YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO TALK!" A kick. 

Coughing, his vision started to blurred even more. Hanging on the last tread of consciousness is a must. He couldn't faint here. Not when he's surrounded by enemies from all his sides. If he wanted to survive, he needs to stay conscious. His team members are waiting for him. A way to escape, he need to find a way of escape, he thought. 

A shot was heard. One of the armed men fell down. Dead. A very clean shot on the head. The rest of them looked around, trying to search for the hidden shooter. Another shot. Another one of them died. Pissed off, the leader bellowed, "Who's there?!" 

"A lack of research, I see. Do you reckon they even know the power of their enemy?" someone said from behind them. 

"I don't think so. I think they're just plain stupid in attacking." someone else replied. 

Pissed off, the leader of the armed men shouted command to shoot towards his men. He won't win this, Daeyeol thought. He knew whose voice those are. Sungyoon and Jangjun. Those two sure knew how to handle the situation. Another shot sounded. Another one of those men died, leaving the leader completely confused and in rage. 

Daeyeol managed a chuckle although it hurts to laugh. A pair of hands touched his back. 

"You're okay now, hyung. Don't worry. Jangjun-hyung and Sungyoon-hyung will take care of that leader." someone whispered on his ear. 

He was suddenly hoisted up which made him struggled at the touch. 

"Whoa, there. Relax, Daeyeol-hyung. It's me. Don't struggle too much or else you'll fall." 

After hearing the voice, he immediately relaxed. It was only Jibeom. Nothing will hurt him now that his team members are here. He'll be just fine. There's nothing to be worried about. Once he thought like that, he managed a small smile before everything went dark. The last thing he heard was the frantic voice of Jibeom, calling him several times. But, he didn't care because he know that his team members would be just fine without him. He can finally rest for a while. 

** 

To say that Jibeom panicked was understandable. He was sincerely worried of what his leader, seeing how much wound the other has and how he's losing blood. His hands were dripping blood but he didn't care. He need to treat Daeyeol's wounds and fast. No one was around. The leader of the armed were being taken care of by the two most trusted men, so he need not worry. Wayv's sniper was watching from a distance, making sure that no one hurt the one's below. Kun and Yangyang were sent to take care of the rest of the guest and securing the perimeter inside the mansion. The other members of the gang were also making sure that no trouble will come in the way when they took care of the leader. 

Medical wing was still a few metres away. He was outside, meaning that he need to take a long trip inside the house and down the basement to reach it. Medics are always present there no matter what time or situation. Problem was whether he could make it in time or not. Their leader's life is in his hands now. He didn't know whether it was safe or not if he runs now. He could feel the weight of his gun on his hip. 

No, he must go. Daeyeol has waited long enough. With those thoughts in mind, he ran as fast as he could towards the medical wing, not caring whether it was safe or not. The only thoughts that occupy his mind was the life in his arms.

** 

Escorting the other guest outside were no problem at all. All of them, despite being a gang leader were pretty scared when they heard the gunshot, so he and Kun has no problem leading them outside and convinced them that this was not on the party plan and for them to go home. Finally, waving the last guest goodbye, he sat down. 

"You look quite defeated. What's wrong?" HIs partner for the night asked. 

"Nothing. I just feel tired tonight. So much things happen at once which can be a bit overwhelming." 

Kun looked at the younger. He felt the same way as the younger, especially after what the gang told them before that they didn't mean any harm towards the agency or the agents within it. They have been dying to tell something to the agents but couldn't because of the dark history between the two. This would be a great chance to tell each other about the information they had. 

"I hate this. No fun." Yangyang pouted. 

Sometimes Kun couldn't understand the other. The word fun could be twisted if it's about the younger. He knew that the truth of Yangyang's past were tightly kept by the agency and Taeyong. The leader of their group seems to understand almost everything that Yangyang do. He always seems to be so calm whenever a word or action that the other does as if he's used to it. Perhaps he did. Kun made a mental note to asked the older about Yangyang once he's back to the base. 

"You know, it seems to me, that the gang are speaking the truth." the younger of the two suddenly said. Kun raised an eyebrow at this. It's weird that the other said about this since he seems like the one who despise the gang members the most. 

"They seems so sure about this whole thing. They must have known that we're coming. How or when, I couldn't figure out how, but one thing for sure. They didn't lie when they told us that they wanted the safety of the guest and us. The one who seems like the leader of them looks sincere about the whole thing. He even ensure everyone's safety before we proceed. He truly cares about others which seems pretty unlikely seeing how gangs used to be so violent and the superior doesn't give a damn about the whole thing." 

The words of the younger made Kun think. He spoke as if he's telling his past experience. It almost like the other experience the whole thing on his own. Could it be? 

Could it be that Yangyang used to be a gang member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update. So, what's the truth of Yangyang past? Could he be the person who came by to Changmin's room the other night? Read more to find out :) I want to thank all of you who spare the time to read this work and leave kudos as well. Hope you have a nice day. See you next chapter^^


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeyeol was finally safe. The gang's team medic, Jaehyun managed to save his life on time although it was also thanks to Jibeom who came just on time. Jangjun thought back to his past where he first met Daeyeol. He kicked the man in front of him, making the other coughed out blood. What he didn't know they're being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter Update!! First of all, i would like to apologize for not updating for almost a week. Everything was so hectic with my work, so that's why i can't update as regularly as usual. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading^^

Hearing what Yangyang said about the gangs got him take aback. He had never asked where did Taeyong find Yangyang. The younger just joined them at the very last minute. He was told that they decided to made an addition to his team because they’re lacking at some point and Yangyang’s a very good addition. 

He never question then how the higher-ups could make such a decision at a very short notice. He was kinda curios at the younger’s ability and surely it didn’t disappoint him. Yangyang is a very skilled agent. He could kill, make bombs, and hacked. He is an all-rounder, pretty much like Ten. 

He didn’t question how he manage to do all of that. He thought that the younger was trained under a very skilled agent. Their agency do have so many skilled all-rounder agent although Kun has never seen them on mission. 

When he manage to see Yangyang in action, he thought that it was a great addition, nothing more. He didn’t seem to notice how the younger always seems to be so cold-blooded whenever they’re on missions. 

When Yangyang suddenly told him about how gangs would act if they’re in this kind of situation got him thinking. Could it be? Could it be that Yangyang used to be a gang member?

“Kun-ge? You’re spacing out. What’s up?” The younger waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about some things. It’s nothing too important.” He smiled, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice his expression. 

“Jeez, you need to stop thinking too much. You do realise that those kind of things are what’s making you look old.” 

“Liu Yangyang. How dare you-“ Kun stopped mid-sentence as a voice spoke in his coms. 

“Hello? Agent Kun, Agent Yangyang, you two there?” It’s Changmin. 

“Yes, we’re here, Agent Q. What’s up?” 

“It’s all done here. The gangs told us that they would be handling the armed men.” 

“Ahh, I see. Thank you for informing us, Agent Q. Where are you right now?” 

“The ballroom. The gang members are going to…” a pause before continuing, “..make sure they paid very heavily on this which pretty much means that the armed men will be tortured and killed.” 

Even without Changmin telling him about it, he would have known, one way or another. He has been with them for a certain amount of time. During that period of time, he has done so many things with the gang members. He also knew how the gang would treat anyone who dared hurt their members. It didn’t matter who, even if you’re the government leader, you’re pretty much dead if you dare messed with them. 

“Agent Kun?” He snapped out of his train of thoughts. 

“Yeah. For now, don’t do anything. Yangyang and I will go there as soon as we can.” 

He turned off his comms. Looking at Yangyang, he sent a signal to go inside and both of them went as fast as they could to reach the ballroom. There’s still some question the agent need to ask to the armed men. They could always asked the gang member later on. 

Let’s just hope that they make it in time. 

***

Jaehyun was just inspecting his medic tools when the door suddenly burst opened, revealing Jibeom frantic expression. Sensing that there must be something wrong, he quickly approached the other. He could see the reason of the other's panic. It was none other than an injured Daeyeol who Jibeom was carrying. Pursing his lips, he signaled the other to put their leader down the mattress in the centre of the room. This would be a long treatment, he thought. 

Jibeom on the other hand, watched their team's medic treated their leader with dread. He could hear his heart beating. Scared was an understandable. No one could stay calm unless you're someone who lacks empathy if you saw someone you cared about was having a near death situation. He knew deep down that the others would make sure that the armed men will pay for this. He also wanted to jump right into it, but he wouldn't risk leaving Jaehyun and an injured Daeyeol on their own with no one to protect them if anything happens. 

“He should be fine. The life threatening ones I’ve already treated so he should be fine. Maybe, it’ll take some time before he regains consciousness, but at the very least, he won’t die.” Jaehyun said, breaking JIbeom from his train of thoughts. 

“Thank god. I…I was scared that something might happen to him. If he died, I swear, those guys won’t see the light of day, like ever again.” 

“Well, if he died, I’m pretty sure that Sungyoon-hyung and Jangjun-hyung will make sure that those guys whoever they are, will be pretty much dead and mutilated. You know how scary those two are when they’re angry.” 

“You’re right. They definitely won’t so do the others. That of course includes you and me.” 

Jaehyun let out a chuckle at that. They went on with a more relaxed conversation although tension didn’t leave either of them. They were just talking about a funny event that happen not so long ago when the comms crackled to life. 

“Hello? Jibeom? Jaehyun?” came Sungyoon’s voice. 

“Hyung? What is it?” Jibeom asked. 

“How is Daeyeol-hyung? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah. Jaehyun said he should be fine. We still don’t know when he will regain conscious, but he won’t die at the very least.” 

“Thank god. So we don’t have anything to worry about then. You stay there for a while, kay? I’ll be there as soon as I finished with these guys.” 

Along with that, both Jibeom and Jaehyun can make out an animal-like screamed. After that, they could also make out the sound of people shouting and shooting. The comms went dead immediately after. 

The two of them exchanged looks knowing fully well what will happen later on. No one would be able to escape once the older ones decided that they would pay the price. No one survived before and the two of them didn’t expect anyone to manage to live either. 

“Which one do you think they will use?” Jaehyun asked as he cleaned the utensils used for treating their leader earlier. 

“Don’t you think it would be ‘that’? It seems the most fitting for them don’t you think?” 

“Kim Jibeom, sometimes you’re just so cold-blooded that I don’t believe you can snore so loudly that the neighbours might hear you.” 

“Shut up. It’s not like you don’t have any habits too while sleeping. Besides, aren’t we trained to be cold-blooded?” 

“Damn right.” 

***

He could still feel his blood boiled at the thought of what the man in front to him did to his leader. When he and his team managed to capture the man and perhaps killed some of them, all he wanted to do was tortured the man before killing him. 

If it wasn’t for Sungyoon’s hand on his shoulder, he’d have already killed the person in front of him. He knew that killing the man won’t give them more information. They need to keep him alive long enough until they can have the information they’re looking for. After that, they can kill him. 

Keeping composure was hard, even though, he knew that Daeyeol was safe and he’s currently at their medical ward. With Jaehyun, their team’s doctor present, he would be just fine, he knew that, and yet… 

Daeyeol was the first person who recognised him for who he’s. Before he met Daeyeol, he was always alone. People gave him weird looks and sometimes even disgust. He was alone with no one to be called friends or families. 

What about his parents, you ask? Well, the moment he was born, his parents threw him away. A kind old woman took him in and cared for him. The old woman was the only person who he cared about in the past. However, the time he turned 10, she died, leaving him all alone. 

Since then, he wandered at the streets, working here and there to live. School was something he has to let go, not that he’s fond of school and study either. He learned how to fight in the streets in order to defend himself. Many thugs took his food and his hard-earned money, leaving him starving for the rest of the day. 

One day, he met Daeyeol by accident. It was just a usual day for him, coming home from working in a convenience store. When he passed by an alley, one of the thugs started to bother him. His friends soon joined in. 

They wanted to take his food, which he gives unwillingly, however when they asked him to give them his money, he refused. They started to threw punches at him. He fought back, he really did, but he was outnumbered, so he was definitely on the losing side. 

Suddenly, someone came to him and helped him. It was none other that the person he cared about currently. Ever since that day, he decided to always follow the older no matter what he decides. 

Looking to the kneeled man in front of him, he connected his knees to the man’s stomach, causing the other to coughed out blood. Sungyoon gave him a pointed look in which he ignored completely. 

If he can make the man pay for what he did to the other even just a little, he would do it. Nothing messed with him. No one. 

*** 

They screwed up. 

They completely screwed up. 

His best friend was kicked by one of the gang member and he couldn’t do anything to help the other. He need to kept watch of the other team members in case something needs to be done. 

He just hope that his best friend could hang on until the others arrived. 

Please let them be on time, he thought. 

Please don’t let his best friend die whoever’s listening to him right now. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's the one that befriend this armed men leader? A little spoiler, a new group will be joining us next chapter. I hope you all have a great and enjoyable day and you can share your thoughts in the comments and also don't forget to leave kudos if you like it. Have a great day^^


	18. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armed men were actually mercenaries. What a surprise. Juyeon knew one of them, having friends with the other for quite a bit of a time. Kun got a phone call from Taeyong, saying that they will be helped with yet another group. Who might they be?

The moment they started, he has this weird feeling that everything won’t be like what they planned. He didn’t know what it is, though. He brushed it off as something that’s completely nothing. However, when he saw what happened, he knew that he should have trusted his feeling. All he wanted right now was to barge in and help his best friend. 

He couldn’t. He has to stay focused to the others. Informing the others, check. Making sure he survived until then, check. After making a mental check at everything, he prayed. He prayed that whoever’s listening to him now, would help his best friend. 

“He’ll be fine.” A voice said from behind him. 

Turning around, he was face to face with the second oldest of his group. The latter gave him a reassuring smile. He wanted to share the same feelings as the older, but he couldn’t 

He couldn’t help but feeling worried about his best friend. Their success depended on him after all. They didn’t have any official leader among them. Anyone who’s in charge of planning and strategies will be the leader during that particular day. 

“Stop blaming yourself. We all know the risk and yet we still take it anyway. So it’s not entirely your fault. We’re in this together.” The older out of them reassured. 

“True, but hyung..” He frowned. 

The other gave him a firm look which kinda made him cower a bit. He has completely forgotten how scary the older can become whenever he’s giving people a calm yet piercing gaze. 

“How’s the situation?” Came a question that broke the silence between the two. 

He turned to the screen in front of him. When talking to the older, he wasn’t his full attention to their captured friend and the whole situation the other was in. 

“Nothing new. Nothing might happen, but I don’t know for sure, hyung. You better be careful when coming in and please make sure that you’re not seen. I already have enough heart attack for one day. Please, no more.” 

“Do you even realize what I kind of situation I got myself into? I’m pretending to be dead in order to stay inside and it’s hard. I think I got a cramped on my left leg.” 

“They didn’t even bother cleaning up the corpse, so relax, you’ll be fine. Just make sure no one knows you’re still alive.” 

“Lee Keonhee, why don’t you come here and pretend to be dead?” 

“Once you’re free to move, I’ll give a little ring to your comms. So, be ready.” 

“Lee Keonhee, we’ll be having a long talk if I manage to get out of here alive.” 

“I’m pretty sure we will, hyung. All of us will be having it actually.” 

The other scoffed before the line went dead. Time to focus then. He won’t make the same mistake, not again. 

*** 

“So, you’re saying that you have a boss?” 

“Why do you care?” Another hit. Another bloodied cough. 

Juyeon winced at how much blood the other coughed out. It was plain nasty, he thought. He knew what happened from Changmin who was present during the whole thing that happened. When he saw the tied up man, for some reason, he felt like he knew the other as if they have met before. However, his brain didn’t serve any memory about the man. 

“Something just doesn’t feel right.” Kun said suddenly, making Juyeon jumped a little. The Wayv team leader appeared so suddenly that he was kinda surprised the other suddenly appeared next to him. 

“What do you mean something feel off?” 

“That guy is oddly calm for some reason. It’s like something else is about to happen.” 

“What might happen?” 

“I don’t know. But, I have a bad feeling about this.”

Juyeon wondered whether or not, he should tell the other about his feeling of familiarity about the man, but decided not to. He didn’t want to tell anyone anything before he’s certain. 

He turned his attention back to the interrogation taking place in front of him when suddenly a loud ‘thud’ was heard. Looking around, he saw something very unexpected. 

One of the gang members who he assumed was Jangjun according to what he heard from Changmin, was on the floor. He seems to be unconscious. The other gang member who was next to him, also looked very surprised. 

Standing in from of the tied up man was one of the armed men who they assumed was dead. Apparently, they weren’t. The others reached out for their gun, prepared to shoot. 

It suddenly hit Juyeon. He really do know this guy. It was one of his friends from the outside of the agency. Everyone was ready to shoot. 

“Don’t shoot.” Someone shouted. 

Everyone turned towards him. Only then he realised that he was the one who shouted. 

“He was going to hurt our leader and you tell us not to shoot? Are you for real?” One of the gang member growled. 

“He… I know him.” 

“So? We don’t shoot him just because you know him?” 

“They…They are mercenaries. They have a client. I’m pretty sure they will tell you if you asked them nicely.” 

“And you think we would do it? You don’t know the way of the gang, agent. Shut up and sit back while we deal with this matter.” 

“Donghyun. Stop.” A stern order. 

The gang member who he assumed was Donghyun shut up at the order. 

“Are you sure about that? Agent Juyeon, was it?” 

“Yes, please let me take care of this.” 

The one who seems like the leader nodded, stepping aside after pulling the fallen gang member towards him. Juyeon knew that he need to make this work. Judging by the situation, it won’t be easy. 

Approaching towards his friend slowly, not wanting to trigger anything that might lead to further cross-fire, he said, “Is it okay if we talk with the two of us only?” 

“Well, fancy seeing you here, Juyeon. What do you want to talk about?” His friend scoffed. 

“What did they ask you to do?” 

“You don’t need to know.” 

“Please, let me help you. I…I can take you back to your team. Please tell me what they want you to do.” 

“Can you guarantee the safety that no one will attack while going out?” 

Glancing at the gang member, he signalled the other to answer the question. 

“You have my word.” 

His friend sighed, before finally lowering his guard. 

“It was on the mail. It’s said to attack the host of this party. Alongside the letter, came the invitation which I know that all of you are very familiar with. It pays quite a lot so we decided to take it.” He explained. 

Everything was quiet after that. Hearing the explanation was quite shocking. Someone wanted the gang leader dead, that’s for sure. The question were what this person who sent the mercenaries to kill the leader and what is the person’s intention. 

The silence was broke with a loud ring. Muttering an apology, Kun stepped out of the room. The look from his friend told him that he was telling the truth about everything. 

“They’re telling the truth.” Juyeon said. 

Sighing, the gang member replied, “I know. I can see it from his eyes. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“We don’t know whether we can trust you or not. Besides, it’s better for us to do this rather than spill everything. Working as a mercenaries means that you need to keep your client personal information at all times.” 

“Why did you tell us then, if that’s what a mercenary supposed to be like?” 

“My team is injured. He won’t last long with that kind of injury. It’s best if we go as soon as possible.” 

“Youngjo…” Juyeon called softly. 

The other gave him a small smile before turning back his attention to the gang member. At that moment, Kun came from his call, his face looking tired. 

“I’m guessing that didn’t go well?” Lucas asked, tapping the older’s shoulder lightly. 

“We’ll be having a new friend from this mission onwards. Not only The Boyz, but a new one, too. The higher-ups order it.” 

“Who’re they?” Hendery asked curiously. 

“One of them used to trained with Agent One before he left our agency to move to another. They both still keep in touch surprisingly.” 

“Do you know them?” 

“I do. They're one of the best group out there. Number two, if I'm not mistaken." 

Ten's eyes widened. "Don't tell me it's 'them'? They're too young for this." 

"Well, it's not my call, it's the higher-ups. We can't do anything about this except obeying." 

Youngjo watched the whole exchange with an interested look. He got an idea on who they're talking about. They're a pretty good at their job, having to face several hardships before graduating from the academy. He knew the leader of this group. As a matter of fact, they're friends and sometimes he helped this group in missions. Secretly, of course. If the higher-ups knew that a mercenaries was helping a group of agents? Who knows what will happen to them? 

It's always something so simple. Like eliminating or gathering information. Never something too big. He has a feeling that he'll be meeting the agents pretty soon. A soft tap on his shoulder broke his train of thoughts. 

"We'll help you and your friend outside. He needs medical treatment. I can certainly offer you to our clinic, but I'm pretty sure that the other members will be ready to shoot you if we go there." 

Muttering a small thank you, they left the ballroom. 

*** 

Keonhee's heart almost dropped to the ground when he saw the state of his friends when they came out. Youngjo was practically carrying two people at once while another man helped him with the others. He literally jumped out of their car, running towards the other. They managed to get out alive. As soon as he arrived in front of the two, the other man left, giving him the other members and then walked away. 

"Hyung..." he was about to say something when he was stopped by the older. 

"Let's go home. We'll talk later. You know, I have this strange feeling that we'll be called by our friend." the older smiled leaving him in question. 

Who's going to call them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there. Thank you for reading until here. How is it? Good, I hope. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a great day/evening/afternoon/ night. Don't forget to leave kudos if you like it and feel free to comment. I love to see your opinions and ideas about this fic.


	19. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonho had to run in order to lure the target to the trap. It succeed although it seems like he would be getting a very long lecture once he got home. On the way home, in which he thought will be peaceful, his friends were bickering with each other. A routine he had grown accustomed to. Meanwhile, Taeyong was planning to call another friend for help. Seems like this will be a very interesting case indeed.

Heavy breathings can be heard. Footsteps overlap with one another. A man ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was completely tired from all of the running he has done, but if he stopped, he might be dead. He ran to the one of the dark alleys. His chaser were closed on his tail. Hoping that this won't be a death end, he turned. 

"This better be not a dead end." he muttered softly. Unfortunately, he was met with a dead end. Footsteps started to near the alleyway. The alley was dark. As long as he could stay quiet, maybe just maybe he could shook the chaser off his tail. Praying that his chaser won't turned to the alley, he hid behind a trash can. 

"Now, where could that kid be?" his chaser said with a smirk. 

He pressed himself further, hoping that the chaser wouldn't be able to see him. Right then, his chaser turned towards the alley he was hiding. His chaser walked towards his hiding spot. He was prepared to tackle his chaser down and make another run, but seems like he didn't need to. A gunshot was heard. Not long after, his chaser was down on the ground, hanging onto his life. However, he knew better. His chaser was going to die. That shot was spot on, hitting his chaser vital spot with great accuracy. 

He came out of his hiding spot, standing tall. "Who's going to die now?" He crouched in front of the almost dead man. 

"Who are you?" 

"Well, let's just say, that you mess with the wrong people." he grabbed a gun from the other's waist, giving the other a playful grin. 

"You won't get away with this." 

"Unfortunately, I do." Blood splattered. 

He pushed his hair back, pocketing the gun. Another job well done. He was definitely deserved a drink tonight. He was being chased for what's like five street and five blocks. Might as well enjoy the night away. He was tired and a warm soft bed was definitely inviting. A good night sleep. His comms crackled to life, stopping his train of thoughts. 

"Ju Yeonho." came a stern call of his name. 

"Hyung~" he whined. 

"You better have a very good explanation for this. Cleaning up the mess you created isn't easy you know. And how would I explained the whole thing to the headmaster? You better convinced me on why I shouldn't kick you out of dorm tonight." A scolding. Great. Just what he needed. 

"Oh, come on, hyung...You can't be serious." 

A scoffed. "Try me." 

"Okay, fine. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything was going just perfect earlier. That is until one of his guards or something whispered to him and the next thing I knew, I was running a whole five blocks down the street. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I needed to improvised, so here I am." 

A sigh. "I'll send Hoyoung to pick you up. You better stay right where you are." It turned silent then. 

Yeonho sighed. He played with the gun he pocketed earlier. He was tired and now he has to wait? Just how bad is his luck tonight? He clearly did a great job on improvising the whole damn plan. Good thing, his friends were trained to adjust to the sudden change of plan. It's not like this is the first time they needed to change the plan. It had happened several times in the past, he was the one who needed to adjust to the sudden change of plan. 

"What are you spacing out for?" He almost jolted in surprise. How could he didn't hear the screeching of the tire? Seems like he was really deep in thought. 

"Nothing." He jumped next to the driver seat, closing the door with a 'thud'. 

"You ran quite far, there." the driver, Hoyoung glance at him. "In which you usually don't. It's amazing how you could run that far down the street." 

"Shut it. I'm tired. Let me sleep." 

"Jeez, no need to snap at me there. We still need to pick up Gyehyeon, so this is gonna be a long ride home." 

"You were saying something?" came a voice from the passenger seat. Both of them jumped in surprised. 

"Jo Gyehyeon! You almost gave me a heart attack." Hoyoung snapped. 

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention and now you're blaming it on me?" 

The two continued to bicker while Yeonho started to closed his eyes. Another typical after mission routine. 

*** 

Doyoung watched his leader walked back and forth for what's like the tenth time already. He knew the other's feelings. To be honest, he felt the same. WayV was a capable team. Just like NCT. One of the team's best agent was there, there's nothing to worry about. He knew that everything was going to be fine. Apparently, it wasn't the same for their leader. 

"Stop pacing like that. If you're so worried about them, just call already." he said, couldn't watched any longer. 

"Don't you think I have think about that already? It didn't went through. Something is happening." Taeyong started pacing again. 

"Could you please sit? You're making me anxious as well." 

Taeyong glanced at him before plopping himself to the nearest chair. Even then, he can't keep himself still. Deciding to try calling Kun once again, he grabbed his own comms, pressing to call Kun. 

It wasn't long before the other answered his call. Both of them talked for a while with some topic that Doyoung has tuned out since long ago. He turned back to his tablet that was forgotten a few moments ago. Whatever the two were talking, it wasn't his business anymore. He could wait until they were finished. Taeyong would tell him the summary of the conversation, anyway. Why bother himself listening when he still has more important things to do? 

"...I think I'll make a few calls here....Great, see you when you get back then." The older turned off the call. He turned his attention to Doyoung. Looking at the other's look, he knew that the other wanted him to do something. 

"What is it that I need to do?" 

"There's nothing you should do today. Go ahead and sleep. I'm going to call a very old acquaintance of mine. You could go and rest." The older of the two, walked to his table and sat. 

Doyoung obliged, standing up from his chair. He was about to push the door open when Taeyong's voice stopped him. "WayV will be returning tomorrow morning. You might want to ward off the youngsters from bombarding them with question. Also, tell, Johnny and Yuta to meet me first thing tomorrow." 

Doyoung bowed and left. It was during those kind of moment, that he felt the authority from the other. Taeyong was usually pretty chilled both at his office or outside. The other only went to his 'leader mode'-that's what he usually called these kind of moment- at a very important time. Seems like whatever the other was planning, it's pretty serious. He was kinda telling Doyoung to do something behind those sentences. Good thing he got it though. It was vague at first, but thanks to Doyoung's years of experience with the other, together doing missions and working, he knew what the other meant even with those vague lines. 

He knew that the other was planning on doing something. Whatever it is, he felt like it's going to be very big and major scaled. He wondered whether the other will tell the leader of The Boyz or not. It's his decision though. He has no rights to tell the other what to do. Well, he does have those rights, but he couldn't do it often or when the other was on his 'leader mode'. He has tried once telling the other what to do during his 'leader mode'. He got a very long lecture and scolding for that. 

He shook his head. There he goes again, lost in his own thought. He better get some sleep tonight. Seems like he definitely needs it. 

Tomorrow will be very interesting, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope it's good. In case you're wondering, NCT will be having a lot of help and friends here and there. They met several people and grown attached to them as well. I have a surprise for you all at the next chapter so I hope you stay tuned for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter^^ Have a nice and enjoyable day :)


	20. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning time for NCT. Taeyong was busy thinking about how to find out about this group of terrorist. He made another call to an old friend. He needs to get as much help as he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter update. It's a short chapter today^^ Some things are starting to come to light so I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

Morning came pretty quickly. Taeyong massaged his temple. He was tired, but he couldn't get much sleep which he didn't mind about as he was used to it. He need to call an old friend which he wasn't sure would still remember him. It has been so long since they last talked. To be honest, his friend might forget about him all together. Not that he's saying that he was important, it's just that... 

To top it all, the Wayv will be returning, they could be pretty much arriving any moment. Being one of the leader of agents could be pretty demanding. Especially, when you need to go on mission every now and then. A soft knock on the door made him looked up. 

"Come in." Oh, god, is that really his voice? It sounds so raspy. 

"You called?" Johnny came in with Yuta behind him. 

"I sure do." 

"What seems to be the problem?" 

"I want you both to do something for me. It might take a pretty long time, but this is a pretty much needed mission. No one should know about this mission, so please keep it between the three of us, well four actually if you count Doyoung in. Anyway, no one should know about this, you understand?" 

Both agents nodded. They could feel the stern order at the other's voice. This mission is going to be crucial. They knew that their leader wouldn't have asked them to keep quiet if it wasn't. Something's going on. Let's just hope it's nothing worrisome. 

*** 

He woke up with someone kicking him out of the warmness of the blanket. Blinking the sleepiness away, Yeonho looked at the person responsible of kicking him out of his sleep. He was met with an angry-looking blond haired man. Frowning, he stood up from his position on the floor. 

"Do you really need to wake me up like that?" he snapped. 

"Well, that's the best way to wake someone up." the other said lightly before leaving the room. 

Rubbing his head, Yeonho followed suit. He was still sleepy after what happened the night before. Not only that, even before the previous night, he still needs to stay up to planned the whole thing out although at the end, he need to improvise. It's pretty unusual for them to have a meeting this early in the morning on daily basis. Usually, they would have the meeting after the whole group had been fully rested and fully ready for the meeting. If something like this happened, then something important must have happened. 

When he arrived there, everyone was there. He took the only empty seat. The atmosphere was unusually tense. Something must have really happen, he thought. In situation like this, he usually look at the bright side of things which sometimes made him kinda careless about stuff. But, it always end well, so no complaining there. 

"I have news." the leader of the group, Dongheon spoke up. 

"I got a call. From an old friend. He asked if we wanted to work together with him on capturing a certain group." 

All of them froze instantly. They knew what the leader meant when he said 'old friend'. They knew the history of each other. Well, briefly, anyway. They never pushed anyone to talk about their past if they didn't want to. They only asked about something brief about the past of each other, just enough to know about each other, but not enough to pry on others personal secrets or anything. 

When the leader said 'old friend', they knew that it meant about the past training experience the other had with one of the big agency in their city. The big agencies usually have a certain training method for their agent-in-training. They usually have some hellish training. 

Many agent-in-training left the agency because of this training. Dongheon was one of them. He and one of his friend decided to resign from the agency and perhaps moved to another one that’s completely not-so-famous. 

His friend decided to become a mercenaries while Dongheon joined the agency he’s currently in. They knew that something must have happened inside the leader’s previous agency until he wanted to leave it. 

“So, what should we do?” He asked, breaking the silence. 

No one spoke for a moment. Many thoughts swirled in their minds. They didn’t know how to response this situation. Deep down, they knew that this would be a good opportunity for all of them, but they couldn’t ignored their leader’s feeling. 

“We’ll follow your decision, hyung. You are after all our leader.” Hoyoung replied, voicing the thoughts that runs through everyone’s mind. 

“Okay, then. Are you all sure that you’ll be okay with my decision?” 

They all nodded as a response. They knew that their leader won’t do anything that will harm them. He’s always the selfish kind of leader. Whatever his decision is, they would all follow it. 

“Alright, then. It seems that I need to make the call.” 

***

A raven-haired man tapped his fingers on the table. The whole plan was ruined. In this case, the plan to disrupt the agency system must take to a hold it seems. Everything was carefully planned, but it turned out to be a fail. All of this was just because he didn’t expect that the NCT would get help from other agents, like The BOYZ and gang members like Golden Child. 

They also managed to get a call to old friends as well. It’s starting to turned to the worst. No, he shouldn’t think of anything negative. The whole plan was not yet ruined. He got an intel from the inside, so the whole plan isn’t ruined. Not yet, at least. 

He sighed. He needs a new plan it seems. All the way to the very beginning. He needs to tell his spy that there will be a change of plan. He always hated to change plan, but it seems that this can’t be on hold. 

Oh, well, if in the end, his real goal is accomplished, he has no complaint about this. The first step is to make sure that the agents didn’t trust each other anymore and disrupt the agency system. After that, everything will be as planned. 

He can’t wait to split the agents apart. It’s all for a future he wished and dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope it rised up to your expectation. Some things will be starting to come to light in the next few chapters starting from this one^^ I hope you have a nice day/evening/afternoon/night. :)


	21. Plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group appeared. Problem is no one knows whether this group is gonna be an part of the good or the bad. Which one will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there, readers^^ It's been over a week since I last updated. Do forgive me. Anyway, a new group appeared this time around. Are they good or bad?

It's been a long time since the last time he came here. He was still an agent-in-training back then when he came. He wasn't alone. He was with nine other agent-in-training. They were planning to create a group of agents made of them, the best among the best. They usually joke around that they're the present Avengers. Now that everyone of them went to their own path, no one seems to came here anymore. It quickly became abandoned like how it used to be. 

He sent a message to each and every one of his old friends, using a language that only the ten of them know. He hoped that it reached them and that they would come. He knew that a group of terrorist was going to turned the agencies system upside down. He knew. Gathering that information was hard, but not impossible for someone like him. 

He wanted to help them in secret by being with his friends once more. By gathering his friends, perhaps they might be one step closer to stop the villain of this case. Perhaps creating a group of agents, the best among the best won't be a plan anymore. They might be the present Avengers. With all their powers and weakness. He really hoped that everything that he planned for would work. 

***  
Jacob glanced at Sangyeon as the older grabbed his jacket and keys in a hurry. It's almost past midnight and yet, the other seems like a cat chased by a dog. 

"Where are you going, hyung?" he asked. 

"Somewhere. I don't think I will be back before morning. Tell Juyeon and Changmin to go rest up. I should be back by afternoon though so gather the document that I need to read and sign at my office. Until I'm back you're in charge. If you need anything, you can always call me." 

Sangyeon hurried to the door, not forgetting to grabbed his phone. Jacob stood there as he watched the older went out of their base. It's not usual the other went outside of the base after midnight. Sangyeon on the other hand was anxious. It's been a long time since he got this kind of message with the language that only he understand. He knew from the message that it was something urgent that the sender needed to discuss. 

He sped his car and it's a complete miracle that he arrived with no accident at all. The place where he arrived was completely abandoned, looking like a ghost house. It was an abandoned office or something, he didn't quite remember. An accident happened a long time ago, making the people who used to work or live there which one is it he isn’t quite sure left the building making it abandoned. Coming to this place bring backs so many memories. 

The time before they went their separated way was the best for him. It was one of the best moments in his life. He couldn't wait to meet the others, to see how much they've grown since the last time they met each other. A soft tap on his shoulder almost made him jump. 

"It's been a long time there, Sang-ie." A red-haired man smiled at him. 

"Stop calling me that. You know that I hate it when you call me that. And, Hyojin-hyung, where's he?" 

The red-haired man, known as Hyojin shrugged. He was just as confused as Sangyeon. The person who called them was nowhere to be found. He was kinda hoping that the other would know where he is, but apparently, the both of them were on the same boat. The sender of the message hasn't shown up yet. It's been a long time since they all gathered together. They have all went their separated ways and rarely keep in contact with each other. 

Not only that, they also need to keep their friendship hidden. Some of them were not at the same agency, anymore. Often, their agency were competing with each other. Sometimes, they were also asked to go over the same mission just to see who's best. What the agency didn't know, was that they were never really enemies. 

The both of them arrived inside the the building. It was as expected empty. No soul could be seen, except the two of them. Seems like the others haven’t arrived yet, which reminds Sangyeon of something. 

“Hey, hyung… Seungjun-hyung is not with you?” He asked. 

“No..Unfortunately, something come up and he needs to take care of it. I was hoping that it would be finished before this, but apparently, it didn’t so I’m here on my own.” The other answered, grinning. 

“It’s been a long time you two.” Someone suddenly spoke. 

Both of them turned to the source of the voice, to see two of their friends standing, grinning at them. Both of them have a matching hair color. 

“Chanhyuk! KyungHo! It’s nice to see you both.” Sangyeon smiled. 

“It’s nice to see you too, both of you. Are you two on your own or are there others?” Chanhyuk smiled, greeting the two. It’s been a long time. It hasn’t been a long time since Chanhyuk and Kyungho became an official agent, so they were wondering whether or not to meet. Not that , they didn’t miss their old friends, they do, it’s just that they didn’t want to risk of their team being punished and scolded. It would ruined their reputation. Good thing, their team leader told them that it’s gonna be fine for them to meet up with their old friends as long as they’re back before the morning call. 

“Is it fine for the both of you? I know that you two just recently become an agent despite being in training for a long time. I know how hard it is during the first few months after becoming an agent. Your agency won’t let you go anywhere except on mission. After year or so, it’s completely okay to do anything and go anywhere you want as long as you don’t break the law.” Hyojin asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry, hyung. Our team leader was kind enough to cover up for us, so we should be fine as long as we come back before morning call.” Kyungho explained. 

“It’s nice to see you all again.” Came a new voice. 

The four of them turned to the voice and smiled. One of the biggest three agent has arrived. “Nice to see you again, Sangyeon. It’s been a long time, well a few months only though, but it’s nice seeing you again.” 

“Hello, there, Taeyong. I hope my team is not a burden for you?” 

“Not at all Sangyeon. From the report that I got, they’re actually very helpful during the mission, so they’re not a burden at all.” 

“Glad to hear that.” 

“Wait, you two met each other already?” Chanhyuk asked. 

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when everyone’s here.” Taeyong replied. 

“Awww…They beat us to it.”  
“Well, if it wasn’t for you sleeping off like usual, we would’ve arrived much earlier.”  
“It’s not my fault this happen”  
“You’re the one who overslept, excuse me.”  
“Please stop fighting. I don’t want to hit one of you”  
“Hyung!”  
“I’m serious.” 

Huffed breaths could be heard after that. The other five smiled hearing the argument. The same old argument. It never gets old, hearing those two bickering, only for the eldest of the group to stop them. For what they hear, seems like the others have arrived as well. 

This is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments down below. I love reading your comments about this story. Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you have a good night/morning/afternoon/evening.


	22. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were asked to resigned from their position. They knew that it was for the best, that they can't risk the other members of their team to be injured or hurt. By resigning, they become an individual that stand independently. All the risk will be handled by their own. They knew. And, yet, it didn't lessen the pain.

Truthfully, he wanted to meet up with his friends. It’s been so long. But, he has responsibilities as a leader, he can’t neglect that just because he missed his friends, can he? True, Hyojin would be there for the both of them, but he still wanted to meet up with his friends. Hearing stories and actually seeing it are completely different right? 

A gunshot interrupted his train of thoughts. Cursing under his breath, he moved from his hiding spot. Come on, focus, he scolded himself. He really need to focus for this work to be finished. Once it’s finished, he could daydreamed all he like. 

Focusing back to the matter at hand, he gripped the gun harder. The reason why he couldn’t come to the ‘reunion’ with his friends was all because of this all of the sudden mission. He hated that he needed to lead this mission, well not really actually. He needs to lead because he’s one of the leader of the group along with Hyojin. If his friend couldn’t be present, he needs to be the one to lead. It’s no problem really, as long as Hyojin let him know what happened at the meeting. 

“Seungjun-hyung” came a voice from his comms. 

He snapped back to reality. ‘I should really stop thinking about the past and actually start focusing on the mission.’ He thought. 

“Hyung?” Another voice. A bit more deeper than the first one. 

Knowing that his teammates will keep calling him if he didn’t reply, he replied, “What is it, Jaeyoung, Yuto?” 

“We’re done here. Should we go back or should we file a report about this?” 

Oh, right. Those two should have already done the mission by now, knowing how skilled those two can be when it comes to this kind of mission. He really needs to stop thinking about his old friends and focused. Seriously, it amazes him sometimes how often his thoughts would think almost anything and everything when he’s on a mission. 

Seungjun was tired, but he need to wait for Hyojin to get back before he turned in for the night. It’s a habit for him to wait for the other before he went to sleep. He didn’t know why but he felt like he need to see the other members of their agent group alright, so that he could sleep in peace. 

He has a feeling that something might went terribly wrong, but soon brushed it off as nothing. He should have trusted that feeling of his. 

***

Chanhyuk massaged his temple. The meeting between the 9 of them has just finished. He was surprised to hear about what exactly happened and also about what they should do. It’s not a necessity to do it, but he’s still conflicted. He’s pretty sure that Kyungho felt the same way as him. The younger out of them just has a better self-control? He guess. 

Resigning from his position when he was just a newly agent will definitely aroused suspicion from everywhere. He knew that. All of them do. The agencies…They were trying to get their hands on the prize money. 

Oh, yes, that’s right. Ever since the attack back at the ambassador meeting, the government decided that it’s best for them to give a prize money on whoever managed to capture the mastermind behind the terrorist. 

As much as he wanted to help all of his friends, he felt like, he can’t resign from his position. Not that he didn’t want to, he just felt like it would raised suspicion of him. He’s sure that every single agent out there would keep tab on his activity, which means that he can’t go around freely. 

“…hyung. Chan-hyung…” Kyungho called breaking his train of thought. “We’re here. Let’s go to sleep. It’s late and I’m pretty sure that Jaeyun-hyung also has fallen asleep at some point.” They both went inside silently, trying not to make any noise. 

“Hey, Kyungho?” the younger of the two hummed, indicating that he’s listening. 

“What do you think about that?” 

No response. Chanhyuk glanced at the younger. He was silent and thoroughly thinking about it from the looks of his face. 

“I don’t know, hyung, to be honest.” Kyungho sighed. 

“Everything just seemed to go south at some point. I want to be with them, but at some point, I just want to be with TOO. I don’t know what to do anymore, hyung.” 

“You know we’re in the same boat, right? I’m here don’t worry, Kyungho.” Chanhyuk reassured the younger, pushing his worry aside for a while. Right, the both of them are in this together. He didn’t need to worry about anything. The both of them enter their home and decided ot sleep it off. 

Little did they know that someone was listening to their conversation. 

***

“What do you mean you’re resigning?” 

Taeyong winced at the loud sound that Doyoung made. He’s tired from the small reunion between him and his friend, he hadn’t sleep one bit. All he wanted to do was sleep, but apparently, his friend slashed assistant had another idea. 

Doyoung pulled him to his office, giving him a few things he needed to check on along with the report that Kun made the previous day. Sometimes he hates his job, but sometimes, he thought, this job let him met a lot of different people. If it wasn’t for this job, then, he wouldn’t have met his friends. He wouldn’t have met so many kind people in his people. Well, maybe not everyone, but still, he met his friends and people who he can call his second family. 

“I’m resigning my position as the leader. What’s so hard to understand, hm?” he asked 

“Why are you resigning? It’s pretty unnatural for you to be resigning especially right now at this kind of situation. It’s going to cause some problems, you do realized that right?” 

“I certainly do. This is my decision, Doyoung, I hope you understand that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things that I need to take care of.” Taeyong went to the door, leaving a very dumbfounded Doyoung behind. 

Stepping out of the building, he gave the base which has been his home for the last few years a look. He felt a pang of sadness, but brushed it off. It’s not the time to think about this. He needs to capture the terrorist behind this. With his old friends. After that, maybe, just maybe, he could come back, being a part of NCT again, perhaps not as their leader, but as a part of them. 

A white sedan waited for him patiently outside the building. Behind the wheel, sat Sangyeon, tapping his finger on the wheel, waiting for him. Taeyong knocked the window twice, announcing his presence. Sangyeon looked at him, startled, before reaching to open the door. 

“You good?” the older of the two asked getting inside the car. 

“Well, I’ve been with the team for a bit of time. Leaving them now, just seems…” 

“Wrong?” he offered in which the other nodded. “It’s for the best. You and I both know that we have to do this. Everything’s going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you love this fic. Have a nice day!!! And also, stay tuned for the next day.


	23. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update. I hope you all enjoy it as always ehehehehe. It's gonna be a short chapter this time, I'm sorry for disappearing for almost a week. I hope you like it.

Sangyeon knew. He was definitely going to get questions bombard towards him due to him leaving the group, but what can he say? He didn’t want to put them, his friends, in danger, and the only way to do so is to leave them behind. Not forever. If they wanted him to be their leader again, he would happily do so. After all, besides his old friends who all of a sudden appear, The Boyz is his second family. Leaving his second family is only a small price to pay for the future. 

Sangyeon shook his head. There’s no need to think about that now. It’s already over. Turning the radio on, he gazed at the building in front of him. The last time, he came, it was to make Sunwoo be a part of his group. Now, however, it’s for a completely different reason. He’s waiting for Taeyong as they promised to meet up after they finished their business which in this case is a resignation as a team leader. 

His thoughts suddenly went back to the event a few hours ago in the abandoned building where he met his old friends. 

***

A dark haired male peeked from on of the entrance of the building. He is quite short for his age, but don’t let his appearance fool you. He’s one of the best fighter Sangyeon or any of them has ever met. They knew that from experience. 

Pissed him off and you might find yourself in the ground with a blade on your neck, ready to kill you anytime. He was accompanied with the other members. When he saw the other arriving members, he smiled. 

“You guys arrived first. No fair.” He said 

“Well, yeah. We heard that you overslept?” Sangyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You know how much of a heavy-sleeper he is. By the way, Sangyeon-ah, I met Juyeon again a few days ago.” 

“Oh, yeah. The one with gang members? One of my team is there too, well sub-team anyway, but you got the point.” Taeyong replied. 

“WayV, right? Good agents. Managed to catch Hwanwoong off guard, almost had it before I step in.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Ravn-hyung.” 

“Is everyone here?” The oldest of them all asked, a smile on his lips. 

All of them nodded after taking a moment to looked around. All of them were there, except for Seungjun, but Hyojin promised that he would fill the other up when he returned. The oldest out of all of them cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention towards him. 

“I want to ask your help, all of you. For something…It’s going to be hard for some of you, but it’s the only thing I could come up with right now.” He sighed before continuing, “ I know that some of you find a second family and maybe you don’t want to do it, but’s it’s the only way to do it.” 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Kyungho asked, curiously. 

“I… I want you to resign from your position as agent. As for you who’s a mercs or gang members, I need to ask you to leave your team for the time being. ” The oldest said finally. Silence. 

***

To say that everyone’s shocked was understandable. Kyungho didn’t know what to do. He and Chanhyuk has just officially become an agent a few months back. If the both of them resigned right after that, it would be too suspicious. He knew that so well. Not only that, he also knew that the others will think about them being a double agent or something. 

Kyungho sighed in frustration. He wanted to be with his friends again, he really did. It’s just that there’s too much risk. He didn’t want any of his friend dead just because he’s being selfish. 

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his train of thoughts. He whirled around to meet Taeyong calm gaze. “Hyung, is this really the only way? Chanhyuk and Kyungho just debuted as an official agent. It would be hard on them to resigned immediately after, no?” 

The oldest sighed. He knew fully well and yet… “I know, TY. I know that very well. If you didn’t want to resigned by paper, I… I might have another idea.” 

“What is it, Hui-hyung?” 

“It’s pretty complicated and we need to cover our tracks after that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise. I have more to come in the next chapter so stay tuned :) have an enjoyable day and i wish you stay safe :)


	24. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mastermind behind all of the attacks was promoted into becoming a leader for a group of agents. He was a part of the agency. No one suspected a thing. Meanwhile, leader of TOO, Jaeyun, lost two of his best agents. They died because of him, or so he thought. Little did he know, they were a part of something bigger. He didn't know, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter update, I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Have fun reading :)

Watching as his leader resigned from his position, he wanted to jump in excitement. But, he need to hold back. At least until he’s all alone and no one knows about his true identity. Well, actually, one of the members in his team is his accomplice, but better safe than sorry, right? 

The universe in his side, it seems. How fortunate. Making his job a lot more easier. All that’s left is to make nothing will ruin his plan and the jobs done. He could finally get the things he’s been dreaming of. Everything will be settled surely. 

A soft knock on the door forced him to snapped back to reality. Putting on a neutral face, he opened the door. 

“The headmaster wants to meet us. He said to meet him with some other agents.” The person at the door said and left quickly after saying those. 

He closed the door before grinning widely at the statement. His leader resigned and now this? What a wonderful day he’s having. He couldn’t get over the fact that there’s a possibility that he’s going to be the next one in charge considering that he’s the second in command. 

The walk to the meeting room felt long. He was definitely excited about the whole thing to the point where the walk to the meeting which wasn’t supposed to be long felt like eternity. When he arrived, most of the senior agents who he recognized immediately were there along with some of his closest friends. 

He almost felt bad for them, knowing what’s about to come once everything’s settled. However, he knew that he couldn’t let his identity as the head of the bad guy revealed. The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Good morning everyone.” The headmaster said as he entered the room. “Is everyone here?” A series of nods. “Very well, let’s start this meeting.” 

The meeting went on and on. Talking about anything that could be in the Headmaster’s mind. There’s no point of talking about the things, he thought. All of the agents, who’re inside the meeting room are very well aware of. 

“So, now we’re going to be talking about the new leader. The old leader decided to resign from his position at a very last minute which is very shocking, but I’m sure his members are more shocked about this than us.” The Headmaster looked him. 

He quickly turn his expression to those who are hit, hard by this situation. Good thing, he mastered in acting. That way, no one can know his true feelings except those who he trust deeply which are pretty rare. 

“I think it’s only fitting that you should be in charge, don’t you think? After all, you’re one of the most experienced agents here, apart from your leader.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

He, internally smiled at this turnaround. This is going smoother that what he thought. Perhaps his plan can be accomplished faster than what he thought. 

“Alright then. With this, I declared you, Jacob as the new leader of the team.” 

*** 

Sangyeon was sleepy and tired. He practically hadn’t slept for the last 48 hours, he believed. Making sure that no one follows his car, he parked his car to the side. He needs to sleep. He wasn’t sure that his eyes could opened any longer. 

“You want to switch?” He almost jumped. Almost. His sleep-less mind managed to register the voice before he done anything stupid. Taeyong. Of course, how could he forget about the other occupants in the car. 

“Yeah, maybe it’s better if we switched.” Sangyeon mumbled, moving to the passenger seat. 

Taeyong sat behind the wheels, glancing at the other before starting the engine. “Sleep well, you deserved it.” 

***

It was their first mission as an official agent. The leader of TOO, Jaeyun ruffled his hair in frustration. How could it be? He lost two of his best member right off the bat. Chanhyuk and Kyungho. They’re both the best agent one’s could be for a rookie team like themselves. 

At first, the mission went well. For some reason, their target for the night knew about them and that’s when everything went downhill. One of their team members were held captive by their target making it hard for them to attack their target. 

Chanhyuk aware of this matter told Jaeyun that he’s going in. The latter quickly ordered the other to stayed where he is and not to do anything stupid. Chanhyuk, being the stubborn one tried to reasoned with him. They’re not going accomplishing anything with the current situation. The only thing that he could do would be to jump in and tried their best not to get killed. He said. Jaeyun knew it, god, he knew it very well. He told the other no and to follow the plan. 

The other turned off the comms. It was when Kyungho’s panicked call to his comms that he knew that Chanhyuk disobeyed his order to stay put. 

“What should we do? What should we do?” Kyungho panicked voice from his comms. 

“Everyone stand down. Kyungho, you’re with me. We’re going in.” Jaeyun said. It didn’t take long for the both of them to be inside the building their target, the hostage, and Chanhyuk were currently in. 

“They’re in the third floor, third door from you right. Be careful, hyungs.” Their IT slash informant, Woongi said. 

When they arrived to where the people they’re searching for were, Jaeyun could only froze. Chanhyuk was slumped on one side of the room with blood pooling around his figure. Their oldest member, Chihoon the one who was held captive was also injured although not as bad as Chanyuk. He could feel that Kyungho wanted to just jumped over, but he held the younger back. It’s best to observe the situation first. 

“What should we do?” Kyungho said in a low voice, not too loud, but still audible for Jaeyun. Truth to be told, he didn’t know what he should do. Their first priority would be to eliminate the target no matter what happened. This target is very crucial in the case their agency or should he say the people in almost every other agency are currently investigating.

He wanted to say that everything will be okay, but from the looks of it, it would be far from okay. Steeling himself, Jaeyun finally said, “Kyungho, I want you to help Chanhyuk-hyung and get out of here. Leave the target and Chihoon-hyung to me, got it?” 

The younger nodded, quickly doing as he was told. Jaeyun approached their target who seems to be panicking that his plan didn’t go as he had planned. He wanted to jumped in excitement seeing the look of panic in his opponent’s eye, but he knew he couldn’t. Not until the opponent has gone down and secured in their hold. 

Jaeyun approached carefully, taking a small steps each time he walked to the target. “Don’t move, or he’ll die.” Their target grabbed hold of Chihoon more tightly, almost choking him. 

Jaeyun abruptly stopped, not wanting to do anything reckless. His teammates life is on the line here, if he did anything reckless, then death could be one step closer. Their target smirked at his hesitance. He glanced at where Kyungho is and pointed his gun to the other. Realizing what their target must have planned, he shouted at Kyungho to get out of there. But it was too late. 

The trigger was pulled and Kyungho fell with a ‘thud’ along with Chanhyuk who was in his arms. The next thing was a blur for Jaeyun. He saw their target fell to the ground, dead. Someone was screaming, probably him, but he didn’t know for sure. All he knew is that two of the best agents in the team was dead. He could feel hands around him, guiding him outside. He saw several people barged in, guns pointing at him and whoever it was guiding him(which he later realized was Chihoon). He fought against the hold to get to the two fallen agents, but the hands around him stayed firm, pulling him outside. 

The last thing he saw was fire engulfing the building and it was black. 

*** 

Youngjo watched as the building turned into fire. He knew that this plan would work out, but he didn’t know that it will turn into something like this. He waited until TOO left the scene before going out from his hiding spot. It went quite well, the plan. All that’s left is to make sure that no trace of the two fallen agents left and disappear. 

He glanced at his partner for the night, Dongheon. The both of them have been friends even before they become trainee in the agency. They have the best teamwork as what the other people who fought them before. True, they did cover each other back every time the other is in trouble. Not only that, they also fight like they’re one body. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Dongheon said, bringing Youngjo out of his train of thoughts. 

“I’m worried.” 

The other hummed in acknowledgement. He too was as worried as Youngjo, but all they can do right now… “We need to trust them.” He reassured the other and himself. 

“I know. Those two are capable enough to be able to hold up on their own. It’s just that… What if something bad happen? What if they didn’t manage to get out in time?” 

Dongheon sighed. “You shouldn’t be friends with someone like Hyojin-hyung. It’s enough to have one worrier, please don’t add another one,” this earned a chuckle from the other male, “They’ll be fine, really, don’t worry about it. They’re both capable to handle themselves on their own. Besides, they’re not on their own, you know. We’re here, the whole team is here. Don’t worry about anything, yeah?” 

“Is Youngjo-hyung being a worrier like Hyojin-hyung?” came a voice from behind them. 

Both of them turned around at the same time which would be funny if there wasn’t a fire right in front of them. Hwanwoong, the one who asked the question, smiled. 

“Hyojin-hyung, seems like someone else got your worry syndrome.” He almost yelled, earning a glare from the two agent in front of him. 

“Yeo Hwanwoong, I swear, if our plan is ruined it would all be your fault.” Another voice came which they all recognized as Hyojin. 

“You don’t have to be so hard on them, Jin-ie. Let them have fun a little, will you?” 

“Lee Seungjun, YAH!” a round of bickering began. 

The three of them couldn’t help but laughed. At least, some things just seem to never change. Seungjun and Hyojin will bicker every now and then. In the end of the day, the both of them managed to be a perfect team. Same like Youngjo and Dongheon, the both of them seems like they’re perfectly in sync. 

It could be because of their years of friendship. It could also be that they’re just so used to with each other’s presence that they could tell what the other will do. Whenever the two of them fight, it never last more than a day. Somehow, they always reconcile even the day ends. Guess that shows how much of a best friend they both are. 

“How is it over there?” came a soft voice from the comms. 

“Good enough, up until now, all that’s left is just to fetch those two and we’ll be off with the next step.” Youngjo said. 

“I don’t think that the fetching part would be necessary.” All of them turned to the source of the voice, to find two of their friends grinning from ear to ear. 

“Off we go, then.” 

***  
Jacob looked around. His plan has gone perfectly well. Everything, from Sunwoo and Changmin joining, getting the other’s(team members and agents in the agency) trust for him, making sure that the used-to-be top ten trainees, now some of them agents and some quit to become mercs or bounty hunters. All that’s left is to kill those ten people and put the blame on the gang members. 

Setting up would take a while, but he could manage. After all, all’s well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here everyone. We're near the end of this chapter. How do you like this chapter? Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. Have a good day/night!! ^^


	25. Our Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final showdown between the agents and their targets. A few unexpected discoveries. Some things that are better to be kept hidden. It's also time to close the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter!!!! I hope you enjoy the final chapter :) It's the final battle between our villains and heroes. Happy reading :)

It was from all the way back. Perhaps, during his training in the agency? He couldn’t remember anymore, really. One thing Jacob does remember though, was how it all begins. He got up, eat breakfast, have a class about fighting and strategy, and chill for the rest of the day. Nothing out of ordinary. He was planning to meet with Sangyeon, his friend for a chat and head to dinner. It has always been like that for the both of them. He was a quiet type of guy while his friend always seems to be able to befriend with everyone. 

He was heading up the stairs when he saw Sangyeon with one of the senior agents on the end of the stairs. Jacob was about to call him, when he heard something that triggered him very hard.

“You do realize that sooner or later, everyone will know about this, right?” Sangyeon sighed. 

The senior agent chuckled before saying in a very confident tone, “No need to worry, as long as you keep your mouth shut. You do know that it’s against the rule and how it would be for me if this information leaks out.” 

“But, senior… It’s illegal to kill without any order from the higher-ups.” 

“I can get you stripped off your position if you say anything about this. Now, be a good boy and shut up. No one saw me killing that stupid shop vendor. No one, except you. So, shut up.” 

Jacob heard someone’s footstep coming closer. He went in the first room he saw which to his luck was empty. After a few moments, the footstep faded. He slid down the door and sat on the ground, pondering on what he just heard. 

The senior agent just killed someone. And his friend did nothing to stop it from happening. As soon as the other told him that his position will be stripped off, his friend immediately shut up. 

Jacob scrunched up his nose. He’s so disgusted at this. So, everyone is the same huh? He thought. He has always know that the government played with their power and abuse the kind of power they have especially the higher ups. He knew that. He thought that his friend was different, but guess he was wrong. 

Jacob stood up from his seating position. If no one is going to put an end at this, he will. Perhaps it would take years, he doesn’t care. He would teach those power thirst people a lesson. 

Time for him to act. 

***

It’s been a week since the fire that supposedly killed Chanhyuk and Kyungho. Hyojin put down his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He has been staring at the computer for the past minute, it’s only fair that he take a short break, right?

“You want some coffee?” came a voice and soon a hand was on his shoulder. 

He turned towards the source of the voice to find a smiling Seungjun holding a cup of coffee. 

“How’s it going?” 

Hyojin shrugged. Nothing interesting came up. Their target seems to be very meticulous in covering their tracks whoever it is. They seems to know about how the agency works so it must be someone from the inside. For the past hour, Hyojin has been scrolling through the data of all the agents in every agency. He came up with nothing. No one seems suspicious and no illegal activity happened during the week or the days before. 

“You should take a break. Change with Taeyong or someone else.” Seungjun patted his back. 

Sighing, but knowing that his friend’s right, he stood up and was about to go rest when something caught his eye. It was a profile of a certain agent. At the outside, he seems to be the same as any other agent, but Hyojin noticed that there’s something wrong with the profile or rather something unusual. 

When he finished reading, his eyes widened. He turned towards Seungjun before asking him to gather the others. 

Seems like they just hit a jackpot. 

***

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since Hyojin’s finding. The 10 of them are currently at an abandoned warehouse. This place is where their target’s base is. Capturing their boss seems to be the only option. 

He was hiding behind a wall, prepared in case any of the enemy goons appeared. Sangyeon gripped his gun tightly. He has been having this really bad feeling ever since they arrived at the warehouse. Their plan is simple. Capture the boss, kill only when necessary, bring the terrorist to the police or if possible, the agency. 

They didn’t have the resource of the agency anymore so they need to be extra careful. One wrong move, could be the end of them. He sighed softly. Sangyeon wished that this could end without any killing. He’d always hated killing people, no matter if it’s necessary or not. He would rather avoid any conflict that involved killing. 

“There’s a reading in one of the rooms.” Youngjo’s voice crackled through the comms. 

“Sent us the location, we’ll be going there.” Their leader, Hui said. 

Time for action. The location of the room wasn’t far from where he’s currently in. He glanced at the map once more before moving to the place. 

“Well, well, well… What a pleasant surprise.” A familiar voice said as soon as he entered the room. 

“Who are you?” he could hear Taeyong hissed from beside him. When did the other arrived next to him?

“You don’t know me? I’m hurt, really. To think that we’ve been on the same page before. One of you is one of my teammates even. To think that you’d forget about me, I’m hurt.” The voice said again, stepping into the light where they could see clearly. 

“Jacob?!” Sangyeon half-yelled when he recognized the owner of the voice. 

“Hello, there, Sangyeon-hyung. It’s pretty nice seeing you here.” Jacob smirked. 

“How…How did you…” 

“Let’s just say that some things are not the same as what I’ve hold on to or you could say it’s my beliefs. I’ve never been on the agency’s side.” 

He has never saw the evil look in Jacob’s eyes. The other was always so kind and caring. He would never hurt anyone on purpose before. To think that he was the mastermind behind all the bombings and incident that happen for the last few months… 

“Seeing that you’re confused, I guess that I need to tell you about how it’s all connected. I’ve always hated telling my enemies about the plans. Guess I could make an exception tonight. I think I could do it for people who’re quite determined enough to find out the t-“before Jacob could finish, he was shot on the shoulder. 

Even without looking at the source, he already knew who it’s from. Only one person can shoot with that much accuracy. A group of people suddenly appeared out of nowhere, guns pointed at both Sangyeon and Taeyong. 

Jacob winced a bit before grinning. “Well, you all have chosen to do this the hard way.” He gave a signal. More people came out from the shadows. 

“It’s time to kill or be killed, boys.” Gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse. 

***

As far as he can see, it’s only red. 

Pain was all over his body. He was also sure that he’s lying in a pool of blood. Who’s is it, he didn’t know. 

All of his effort has been a waste in the face of his enemy. 

He has lost. 

*** 

“Okay wait.. So you’re saying that he died?” 

“Yup.” 

“And, you didn’t tell me anything about the detail?” 

“Nope.” 

“Come on, don’t be such a meanie and just tell me already.” 

“Well, you see, he didn’t actually died.” 

“WHAT? HE’S STILL ALIVE?” 

“Pretty much. Although I’m sure that he changed his name and look after that incident…” 

“How come you know all of this? You said that it’s all something that no one want to remember…” 

“How do YOU think I know?” 

“Wait…no…..NO FREAKING WAY…..YOU’RE HIM?” 

“Now, that’s a story for another day. You should go to sleep….Big day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, people^^ It's finally finished, this fic. I hope you all like it from the beginning up until here. Who's the mysterious guy that knew everything that happened from the very beginning until the end? I'd really love to hear your guess and thoughts... Hope you have a happy day/night and thank you for reading this fic^^


End file.
